


Papa | chensung

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Young Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "Dada, where's Papa?"In which Jisung raise their son alone until Zhong Chenle reappear in their life. But guess what? Jisung doesn't want him anymore.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, Father-Son - Relationship, Frienship - Relationship, Parents - Relationship, classmates
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

Everyone was looking at them. Some stares are filled with curiosity, some with pity, and some with judgment.

They are all looking at the toddler carried by a teenager.

The two are just playing and minding their own world and they don't care about the stares given by strangers.

 **"Who's the cute baby?"** Jaemin said in a cheerful tone to the toddler while playing the toy in front of it. The toddler laughed because of Jaemin's playfulness.

 **"Teenagers nowadays. Tsk,"** a lady commented while looking at Jaemin with full of judgment.

 **"They didn't even finish school before having a child. They ended up being a burden to their parents,"** The lady beside her added.

But Jaemin doesn't care about them. He just continued to entertain the baby in front of him.

 **"Ooncle Na, am I a burden?"** The 3-year-old toddler asked Jaemin. He kept on hearing the unwanted whispers the strangers that makes him wonder if he's a burden.

 **"Did Ooncle and Dada says your a burden?"** Jaemin asked the toddler and he shakes his head.

 **"Dada says that I'm a gift!"** The toddler said as he spread his arms in the air.

 **"Yes, you are~ You are the greatest gift,"** Jaemin said as he continue to play with the toddler.

 _Where the heck is Park Jisung?_ Jaemin thought. They've been waiting for Jisung for 20 minutes already.

Then a few minutes later, the missing Park Jisung appeared walking towards them with a cup of ice cream in his hand.

 **"Ice cweam! Cweam!"** The baby cheered because of the ice cream that was held by his father.

 **"Here you go,"** Jisung gave the ice cream to the toddler and the toddler eats it with delight.

 **"What took you so long?"** Jaemin asked when Jisung sat beside him.

 **"The line was so long,"** Jisung explained. He came from the bank to withdraw money.

 **"Dada! Carry,"** The toddler said as he pats Jisung's arms after he finished his cup of ice cream, and Jisung carried him instantly in his arms.

 **"He really doesn't wanna sit. He'd just sit if you're not around,"** Jaemin commented as he saw the baby hugging his father. **"You like to be carried, don't you~?"**

The baby giggled because of Jaemin.

 **"I also want to carry him. Let's go now before the grocery close,"** Jisung said and they walked inside the grocery store.

 **"How's auntie?"** Jaemin asked Jisung while they're walking in the aisle of frozen goods.

 **"They're already fine with it,"** Jisung answered.

 **"Han, do you want this?"** Jisung asked his son when he noticed that his short arms are reaching for the Yakult.

 **"Han want!"** The baby nodded in joy. And Jisung smiled because of his son's cuteness.

 _It took them three years._ Jaemin thought.

When Jisung's parents found out that Jisung's gonna be a young dad, they were in rage. They were mad. They stopped supporting Jisung financially as they want Jisung to learn how to earn money on his own, to be independent, and to raise his own child on his own; and Jisung couldn't do anything about it. He understood his parents and he also could not go to them as they live and work abroad while he's in Korea.

Jisung stopped for a year and work at the café near his apartment to provide his and his baby's needs. Then after a year, Jisung went back to study again, but he continues to work part-time at the café.

If Jisung's not around, it was Jaemin and his two boyfriends, Jeno and Renjun, who took care of the baby. And they're completely fine with it because who doesn't want to take care and play with an adorable toddler like Han? Han was also smart.

 _If his papa is just here— No, stop thinking about him._ Jaemin shook the thought in his head.

When they got done from shopping groceries. Jaemin drove Jisung and Han back to their apartment.

 **"Jisung, will they provide for you again?"** Jaemin asked Jisung while the younger was storing the groceries they bought. Han was in the living room watching barney.

 **"It'll be better for you if they start providing for you again. You'll focus more on your studies and Han,"** Jaemin continued. This was Jisung's last year in college and he doesn't want the younger to stop or fail another year.

Jisung nodded slowly. **"After I graduated, Han and I will fly to the U.S. to live with my parents."**

 **"What? I thought you wanna live here?"** Jaemin was taken aback with Jisung's sudden drop of news.

 **"I want to but it's just me and Han here. Also, my parents want to meet him,"** Jisung reasoned out.

 **"Won't you go home already? Jeno Hyung and Renjun Hyung might be looking for you already,"** Jisung asked Jaemin.

 **"Oh, right. I told them that I'll be home by seven. I gotta go now,"** Jaemin said as he looked at his wristwatch.

 **"But Jisung, you might still want to consider living here after graduation. We're still here for you and Han,"** Jaemin patted Jisung's head before he leaves the apartment.

 **"I'll think about it, Hyung,"** Jisung replied. And they bid goodbye to each other.

 **"Dada, where's Papa?"** Han suddenly asked Jisung, which made his father stunned.

 **"Because in barney, the parents are always two while it's just you alone,"** Han reasoned out.

 **"Uhm, your papa isn't here anymore,"** Jisung answered.

Jisung swore to himself to never hide anything from his son when asked questions about his Papa but he didn't expect that Han would ask this early.

 **"What do you mean not here?** " Han asked out of pure curiosity.

 **"Just... He's not here,"** Jisung answered, avoiding to answer his son's question.

 _Chenle is not coming back anymore. How will I explain this to him?_ Jisung asked himself.

_His papa isn't coming back anymore._


	2. one

**"I'm sure Han will understand. Just explain it to him very well,"** said Jaemin, leaning at the counter of the café.

Jisung was currently working as a cashier at the café which was two blocks away from his apartment and Jaemin was here to annoy him during his working hours, or in nicer terms, to talk to him and give his opinion about Han looking for his Papa.

To be honest, Jisung thought he could handle it well, but when Han started to ask questions about his Papa he knew he couldn't handle it. He was scared to say something wrong to his son. He was afraid to hurt Han's feelings or moreover his feelings.

 **"Let's talk about this later, Hyung,"** said Jisung. **"I'm working here."**

 **"You don't even have a customer,"** said Jaemin.

The café seats in the café were taken, but there are currently no customers in line to the cashier.

 **"You don't even order a single thing. You just came here to bug me,"** said Jisung that made Jaemin laugh.

 **"Well, at least you're not dying because of boredom because I'm here,"** said Jaemin proudly.

When Jisung finished his shift, he walked home along with Jaemin.

 **"I think Han is still too young to understand,"** said Jisung.

 **"Han is a smart kid, you idiot. For sure he'll understand the situation,"** said Jaemin.

Jisung sighed. **"I'm afraid to hurt his feelings."**

 **"You can't avoid that. Even if you told it to him when he got older he will still get hurt,** " said Jaemin and he pats the younger's back. **"You can do it. Take your time."**

 **"Thank you, Hyung. I seriously won't handle this if you're not here for me,"** said Jisung.

 **"That's what friends are for,"** Jaemin replied.

 **"We helped you raise Han and we can also help you to say the truth to him if you want,"** Jaemin offered his help to the younger.

Jisung shook his head in refusal. **"I can do this alone, Hyung. Thank you for your help."**

Suddenly, Jaemin's eyes were locked in the car in front of Jisung apartment.

 _That car looks familiar._ Jaemin thought.

 **"Jisung, do you know who owns that-"** Jaemin stopped from asking a question when the person inside the car came out. Jisung was stunned at his place.

 **"Jisung?"** Jaemin called Jisung's attention.

 **"Chenle..."** Jisung whispered at himself.

He just said a name that he never says for three years-- the name that he wanted to bury deep in his memory, the name that he wanted to forget for three years. He said the name of the person he hated for the past three years.

The guy was wearing expensive clothes just like before. He looked much more mature now than three years ago.

 **"Jisung,"** Chenle called Jisung's name and that made Jisung back into his senses.

Jisung rushed inside the apartment along with Jaemin, ignoring Chenle's presence outside his apartment. The moment that he entered the apartment, he instantly locked the door.

 **"Why is Dada rushing?"** Asked Han innocently who was waiting for his Dada at the door.

 **"Are there monsters outside?"** Han asked again.

Jaemin carried the baby, **"Dada was just jogging. There's no monster outside, baby."**

 **"I want Dada!"** Han said and Jaemin transferred the baby into Jisung's arms.

 **"How's my baby?"** Jisung asked.

 **"We played trains! And Ooncle Jun made cookies! It's not burnt unlike yours, Dada!"** Han answered while motioning his tiny hands in the air and that makes Jisung chuckled.

 _He just dissed my cooking skills._ Jisung thought.

 **"Jisung, Chenle's outside,"** said Jeno as he peeked from the window.

 **"Who's that Dada?"** Asked Han, trying to peek from the window. He caught a glimpse of Chenle for a second.

 **"Uhm..."** Jisung couldn't answer Han. What would he say? Former classmate? His Ex-boyfriend? Han's Papa?

 **"Can you go to Ooncle Ren in the room for a while? Dada and Ooncle No and Na will just talk,"** said Jisung before he gave Han to Renjun and the two went inside the room to watch cartoons.

 **"Why is he here?"** Jaemin asked. He was now furious because he finally remembered Chenle. Jaemin never hated Chenle before as he was a cheerful and lovely boy, but when he left Jisung and Han without notice, he got furious. How could someone left their baby and boyfriend like that?

That made Jaemin thought that he doesn't really know Chenle well at all. He doesn't trust Chenle anymore after he left the two hanging. He saw how devastated Jisung was during that time.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, **"I don't know."**

 **"Do you want to talk to him?"** Jeno asked.

 **"I don't want to,"** Jisung answered.

**"But he is Han's papa-"**

**"He is no longer Han's papa the moment he left us,"** Jisung said firmly to Jeno.

 **"But you still have to talk to him,"** said Jeno. **"You two need closure."**

 **"I don't want to hear his lies,"** Jisung replied. **"I'm scared he'll take away Han from me."**

 **"He won't. The Chenle I know won't do that,"** said Jeno.

 **"The Chenle _we_ know also won't leave Jisung and Han, but look what he did. He left them,"** said Jaemin.

 **"Then at least hear his explanations before you decide if you'll believe him or not. You don't have to accept him in your life just because you heard his explanation,"** said Jeno.

 **"I don't know, Hyung. Can you two go to Han? I just need some time alone to think,"** asked Jisung.

The two nodded and went inside Han's room. They knew that Jisung needs time to think alone. It's Jisung who would decide whether to talk to Chenle or not.

Jisung sat at the couch and think. _Why does he have to come in our life? We're already doing fine without him._

He doesn't want to talk to Chenle, but there was something inside him that tells to talk to him for Han's sake. He doesn't want to face the person who left them three years ago, but Han wanted to know who was his papa.

 **"I'm doing this for Han's sake,"** Jisung said to himself.

Jisung opened the door of his apartment and Chenle was still outside waiting.

 **"Jisung..."** Chenle called the moment Jisung open the door.

Jisung just looked at Chenle seriously. Jisung felt a lot of emotions now that he met Chenle again. The questions and thoughts he buried inside his mind were now suddenly back, just like how Chenle came back.

 **"Why are you here?"** Jisung asked in a cold tone.

He just opened the door and he did not dare to walk near Chenle.

Chenle walked towards Jisung. His eyes were looking at Jisung with gentleness just like before.

 **"Don't come near me. Answer my question,"** said Jisung that made Chenle stop from walking.

 **"I just want to meet Han,"** said Chenle. **"I'm his papa."**

 **"That's bullshit. You are no longer his papa the moment you left us, the moment you left him,"** Jisung cussed.

 **"Please, Jisung. I'm sorry for leaving you. Please let me meet him,"** Chenle insisted.

Jisung stared at him with eyes full of hatred and judgment.

 **"Leave,"** Jisung said coldly to Chenle.

 **"We don't need you,"** said Jisung and then he shut the door close.

Jisung pinned himself against the door and the tears from his eyes started to flow. He was sobbing quietly-- he was afraid that Han might hear him crying. He thought he already moved on but he was wrong.

The pain was still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's age: 21  
> Chenle's age: 22  
> Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun's age: 23


	3. two

Jisung woke up as soon as he heard his phone alarm. It's 6:00 AM already, he had to take a bath and cook for his and Han's breakfast.

Jisung kissed the sleeping Han's forehead before he went to the bathroom and take a shower.

After taking a shower, he went to the kitchen to cook pancakes as it was Han's favorite breakfast. He also poured milk on Han's bear-designed cup.

 **"Dada, pancakes?"** Han said as he walked towards the kitchen. Han's eyes were slightly closed and he's walking like a zombie.

Jisung carried Han and placed him in his high chair. **"Are you sure you're awake already? Don't you wanna get more sleep, baby?"**

Han shook his head and looked at Jisung, **"Han awake!"**

Jisung messed his son's hair and placed Han's bear-designed plate in front of him along with his cup of milk. **"Here's your breakfast."**

Jisung sat beside Han and started to eat while looking at Han. Han already knows how to eat and drink alone, he could also go to the bathroom alone to pee and do number two.

 **"Dada, why are your eyes red?"** Han asked as he stared at his father's red eyes.

 **"Dusts got into my eyes,"** Jisung reasoned out. He'll never say to his son that his eyes were sore because he cried hard last night. Han would worry if he found out that his father cried.

 **"Bad dust,"** said Han, and Jisung nodded at what Han said.

 **"Yes, bad dust."** _Bad Chenle_. Jisung repeated after Han.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Jisung stood up and say, **"Dada will just check it."**

 _Who would it be?_ Jisung wondered.

Normally, the trio never presses the doorbell and just enter at his house like they also live here. That's because they stay here almost every day to take care of Han while he's on school and work.

Jisung opened the door and he saw the person that made his morning bad.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung said as he raised an eyebrow.

 **"I'm sorry about last night. Can I see Han?"** Said Chenle as he handed a box of cupcakes to Jisung.

Jisung stared at the box, he didn't bother to accept it. **"What's that? An offer? As if I'll let you see Han because you have cupcakes."**

 **"You'll go to school and there's no one to take care of him. He'll be lonely,"** Chenle reasoned out. **"I'm thinking if I can take care of him today."**

 **"No thanks. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun Hyung will come here,"** said Jisung. Then his phone suddenly rang, it's a call from Jeno.

Jisung answered the call, **"Why'd you call, Hyung?"**

 **"We're not gonna make it today. Renjun has fever and colds, I have to take care of him and there's an emergency at Jaemin's bakeshop so he has to be there,"** said Jeno. **"I'm sorry, Jisung. We'll just bring toys for Han tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."**

 _What the heck?_ Jisung cussed at himself after Jeno ended the call.

He looked at Chenle and the lad was smiling. **"Can I take care of him now?"**

 **"Did you plan this?"** Jisung asked. He was suspicious of Chenle's smile.

Chenle shook his head. **"I don't know anything about that."**

 **"Why did you come back? We're already doing fine for the past three years,"** Jisung tried not to shout as he doesn't want Han to hear him.

 **"I came back for Han,"** Chenle answered.

 _Ah, for Han only._ Jisung thought. He felt his heart ached after hearing that Chenle came back only for Han.

 _It's fine. We're over long ago._ Said Jisung to himself.

 **"Wow, cupcakes!"** Han cheered as he ran towards the stranger in front of their door.

 **"Han, don't come here-"** Jisung tried to stop Han from going in their direction but it's too late because Han was already in front of Chenle.

 **"What is the flavor, mister?"** Han asked.

Chenle was stunned. Finally, after three years he saw Han personally. His son was in front of him, looking at him and talking to him. The last time that he saw Han is when he was just three months old. After that, he only saw Han on photos that Jisung and the trio posted on their social media accounts.

Yes, Chenle stalked them, mostly Han and Jisung. He's proud that Jisung handled it all well when he was gone. He endured all the pain and hardships alone.

 **"T-this is chocolate and strawberry flavored,"** Chenle tried not to stutter in front of his son.

Jisung couldn't do anything but to stare at his son talking to Chenle.

 **"Can I get some, Dada?"** Han asked Jisung. **"Pleaseeee?"**

Jisung looked at his son then he looked at Chenle too. Chenle mouthed, **"Please, let him have this."**

 **"Dada, please,"** said Han as he showed his puppy eyes at his Dada.

Jisung's heart melt instantly because of Han's puppy eyes. He smiled at his son, **"Go on, get some cupcakes."**

 **"Yey! Mister, can I get one strawberry and one chocolate. One for me and one for Dada,"** said Han to Chenle. Han even showed two of his fingers at him. Chenle smiled and he handed him two cupcakes.

 **"Be careful,"** said Chenle as he saw Han struggling holding the two cupcakes in his small hands.

 **"I. Can. Do. This,"** Han whispered at himself as he walked back inside the house.

 **"You finally talked to him. Go away now,"** Jisung said coldly at the older.

 **"Jisung, please. Let me take care of him today. He'll be alone,"** said Chenle.

 **"No, he won't. I'll absent from class today,"** said Jisung but his phone buzzed. He checked his phone again. It was a text from his groupmate telling him to attend class today because they have to report a group project.

Jisung tried not to roll his eyes as he grips his phone. _Out of all the days, why today?!_

Chenle examined Jisung's facial expression and by the look of it, Jisung had received an unwanted text message.

Jisung stared at Chenle, **"Fine. You can stay here."**

He doesn't have any choice. Chenle was his only option.

 **"But don't you dare introduce yourself as his Papa. I'm warning you,"** said Jisung. **"If you ever say that you are his Papa, I swear you'll never be able to see him."**

Chenle nodded at Jisung. **"I will! I promise!"**

Chenle's happy that he would finally spend time alone with his son. He wished to spend his time with Jisung, too, but Jisung has a class today and Jisung hates him too much to spend time with him.

 **"Follow me,"** Jisung said and they both enter the apartment.

Chenle examined the whole apartment. It was smaller than the apartment they used to live together but it was big enough for Jisung and Han to live. The interior design was much simple than their old apartment too.

 **"You're here!"** Said Han as he saw Chenle enter the house **. "I'm Han. What's your name, mister?"**

 **"I'm Chenle. Nice to meet you, Han,"** Chenle smiled as he offered his hand to Han for a handshake, and Han accepted his hand. Chenle's in bliss. He finally held his son's hands for the first time since he left.

 **"Why are you here, mister Lele?"** asked Han. He was having a hard time pronouncing Chenle's name that's why he called him Lele.

 _He's just like his father._ Chenle remembered the first time that he introduced himself to Jisung. Jisung also called him Lele because he had a rough time pronouncing his name.

Chenle looked at Jisung and Jisung glared at him. Reminding him not to introduce himself as Han's papa.

 **"I'm your babysitter,"** Chenle answered. **"I'll take care and play with you today."**

Jisung silently nodded at the corner. He was satisfied at Chenle's answer. _Good, you're just his babysitter, not his Papa._


	4. three

**"Mister Lele, how old are you?"** Asked Han as he played his car toys.

 **"Mister Lele is already 22 years old,"** Chenle answered while admiring his son playing.

 **"Oh, you're older than Dada,"** said Han. **"Dada is 11 years old."**

Chenle burst into laughter at what Han said. **"Your Dada is 11 years old?"**

Han nodded innocently at Chenle. **"He's really 11 years old!"**

Chenle nodded in agreement. **"Sure, you're Dada is 11 years old."**

 **"Mister Lele, do you know how to make cookies?"** Asked Han out of nowhere. He's a really talkative kid. He was curious about everything.

Chenle nodded. **"Mister Lele is really good at making cookies, better than those cupcakes! Do you wanna make it with me?"**

 **"Really?"** Han asked while forming an 'O' in his mouth, and Chenle nodded while smiling at his son.

 **"Yey! We're gonna make cookies!"** Han cheered. He even stood up, clapped his small hands, and jumped around the living room.

 **"You're too excited. Haven't your Dada let you help in the kitchen?"** Said Chenle then he carried Han and walked towards the kitchen.

Han shook his head, **"He's scared that I might get burn. Also Ooncle Na, No and Ren won't let me help."**

Chenle put Han down at the kitchen island to sit. **"Han, are you ready to set the kitchen on fire?"**

 **"Yes! Let's set the kitchen on fire- wait, No! Dada will get mad if we do that!"** Han's facial expression changed in less than a second when he realized what he just said. **"We can't burn the kitchen!"**

 **"Okay, we won't do that,"** Chenle chuckled as he saw his son taking his words literally.

Chenle got two bowls from the cabinet, one for the dry ingredients and one for the wet ingredients. Good thing that he had the ingredients in his car already. He prepared himself in case Jisung let him spend time with Han. Chenle also put the other ingredients at the table counter.

 **"Wow~"** Han was amazed because of how many ingredients they'll be using. **"I wanna mix! Mix, Mister Lele!"**

Chenle pinched his son's soft cheeks gently, **"Okay. You'll mix, baby."**

Chenle placed all the dry ingredients at the bowl and gave Han a whisk. Han happily accepted the whisk and started mixing the dry ingredients.

 **"I'm doing this right, right?"** Han asked Chenle while mixing.

Chenle nodded even though Han spilled a little bit of flour on the table but it's okay, as long as his son was enjoying it. Chenle put all the wet ingredients on the other bowl and started to mix it, too, while looking at Han.

 **"Mister Lele, I'm done,"** said Han when he thought that he mixed everything already.

 **"Good job, Han,"** Chenle praised Han, then Han watched him on mixing the wet ingredients.

 **"You're like Lami Noona. She's also good at cooking,"** said Han.

Chenle wondered who's Lami. _Maybe he's Han's playmate._ But it's impossible for a kid at Han's age to cook well, but then again, Chenle thought that Han's referring to his imaginary food made by Lami.

 **"She cooked me and Dada foods sometimes,"** said Han that made Chenle's expression change.

 _This Lami is absolutely not a kid._ Chenle thought.

 **"Who's Lami Noona, Han?"** Chenle asked Han.

 **"She's Dada's friend! They're classmates,"** said Han. **"She also gives my toys."**

Chenle gets Han's bowl of dry ingredients and mixed it in with his bowl, wondering why he didn't know who's Lami. Chenle's sure he never missed any of Jisung's posts, also the posts of Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. They never posted about girls or someone named Lami.

 **"Oh, then she must be good,"** Chenle managed to react at what Han said.

 **"She's also pretty, too!"** Said Han. **"You should meet her sometime, Mister Lele."**

 _Yes, I should meet her and know her._ Chenle thought.

 **"JISUNG, HOW'S YOUR report?"** Lami asked Jisung when Jisung get out of the room. She was waiting for him in the corridor.

 **"It was fine. I think we did great,"** Jisung answered. **"Why are you still here?"**

Lami blushed when Jisung asked her. She handed Jisung a packet of cookies, **"I baked this for you and Han. He seems to like it."**

Jisung accepted the packet of cookies. **"Yeah, he really likes this. Thank you, I'll give this to him."**

 _This is too sweet though._ Jisung thought as he put the cookies inside his bag. He really doesn't understand why Han really likes it, he founds it too sweet than most cookies he ate. He preferred to eat Jaemin's cookies than Lami's.

 **"Do you wanna go to our house to see Han?"** Jisung asked.

Lami got redder as she put her hair behind her ear, **"No need. I just want to make Han happy. But maybe I can go there another time?"**

Lami obviously likes Jisung. She liked him since the first time she saw him in the class. She was shocked at first when she found out that Jisung already had a son but she's happy when she found out that Han's other parent left them. Since then, she promised herself to make Jisung and Han like her.

But after almost two years of being classmates with Jisung, he doesn't show any interest in her. Lami promised to herself that she won't stop impressing Jisung until he finally likes her. That's her goal why she's giving a lot of food to them.

Jisung nodded, **"Okay. Thank you again for this."**

The two part their ways. Jisung doesn't have any job at the café today that's why he'll go straight home today.

When Jisung got home he saw his son sitting on the table counter, looking happy and amazed.

 **"Han, Dada's home,"** Jisung said as he kissed his son's forehead.

 **"Dada, look! We made cookies!"** Han said while pointing at the baked cookies in the table. **"I helped Mister Lele."**

 **"That must be yummy,"** Jisung praised Han.

 **"Also Han, your Lami Noona also baked cookies for you,"** Jisung said as he gets out the cookies in his bag and give it to Han. He didn't notice Chenle's expression change. Chenle was looking at the packet of cookies like he could kill it.

 **"Oh, we have a lot of cookies now,"** said Han as he looked at the cookie's made by Lami then look back at the cookies he and his Mister Lele made.

 **"I'll eat this first then this,"** said Han, he's planning to eat the cookies they baked and then eat Lami's cookies after.

" **Eat a cookie today, then save the others for tomorrow. You can't have too many sweets,"** said Jisung.

 **"Then I'll eat the cookies we made first!"** Said Han and Jisung nodded at his son. Jisung doesn't bother to taste Chenle's cookies, it might be too sweet because Han likes very sweet cookies.

Jisung walked towards Chenle, **"You can go now. I'm here now,"** Jisung whispered to Chenle. **"I can take care of Han.'**

 **"How about dinner? I can cook you dinner,"** said Chenle. He suddenly became competitive when he saw that cookie packet from Lami.

 **"No thanks. I can cook dinner,"** Jisung replied coldly.

 **"You must be tired from school. Let me cook for you,"** Chenle insisted.

 **"Yes, Dada! I want to see Mister Lele cook,** " said Han who heard Chenle.

Jisung looked at Han then after a few seconds he finally gave in to his son, **"Fine. Cook dinner."**

Chenle tried not to smile, **"What do you want to eat for dinner?"**

 **"Ask Han,"** Jisung replied. It's Han who wanted to taste Chenle's food, not him.

 **"I'll just change my clothes,"** said Jisung then he went to his room to change his clothes.

 **"What do you want, Han?"** Chenle asked Han.

 **"Pasta! Pasta! Ooncle Na makes yummy pasta,"** said Han. **"Dada is worst at pasta. But it's our secret, don't tell him that."**

Chenle just chuckled and nodded at Han, **"Okay, pasta for dinner."**

Chenle readied the pan and other materials needed. **"Do you wanna help Mister Lele?"**

 **"Can I?"** Han asked excitedly. **"Let me help!"**

 **"Han, it's too dangerous for you to help in the kitchen,"** Jisung interrupted. He's now wearing his casual clothes.

Chenle tried not to stare at Jisung too much but he couldn't stop himself. Good thing that Jisung rarely looked at him.

 _He's too handsome even with casual clothes._ Chenle thought.

 **"But, Dada, I want to help Mister Lele,"** said Han while pouting.

Jisung cupped his son's cheeks as he saw his son's face saddens, **"It's too dangerous for you. Let's just watch cartoons while Mister is cooking."**

 **"Let him help. I'll watch him,"** said Chenle.

 **"Mister Lele will watch me, Dada, please,"** said Han as he held the hem of Jisung's shirt tightly while showing his puppy eyes.

Jisung stared at Han's eyes then sighed after. He could never say no to his son, **"Fine. Go and help Mister Lele."**

He's too tired today to argue with Han. He also doesn't want his son to see that he had bad blood with Chenle. He had to put on an act.

 **"Just sit here, Dada, while we're cooking,"** said Han while tapping the vacant chair. Jisung smiled from his son's action. His son was really undeniably cute.

He sat on the chair and watched the two cook. Good thing that Chenle won't let Han go near the stove, he also won't let Han touch the knife.

When they got done eating Jisung told Chenle to left the plates on the sink.

 **"I can wash this,"** said Chenle, referring to the plates on the sink.

 **"No need. I can wash that after I bath Han. Go now, you already did what you want to do,"** said Jisung.

Chenle's expression saddened. Jisung still treats him coldly, but he also didn't expect Jisung to treat him better after spending his time with Han for a day.

 **"Who's Lami?"** Chenle bravely asked.

Jisung looked at Chenle seriously. **"How do you know her?"**

 **"Han told me stories about her. He told me that she likes to bake and cook for you,"** said Chenle.

 **"It's none of your concern,"** Jisung replied. **"Can you go now?"**

Chenle ignored Jisung's question, **"Is she your girlfriend?"**

 **"So what if she is? I believe it's none of your concern now. We're over long ago."** Jisung couldn't hide the irritation on his voice. He doesn't like that Chenle was asking about Lami and was acting jealous.

Chenle was taken aback by Jisung's reply.

 **"Okay, I'll leave now. Can I come back tomorrow?"** Chenle asked, trying to hide his sadness.

 **"No need. I think Jeno Hyung, Jaemin Hyung, and Renjun Hyung can come here tomorrow,"** Jisung replied without looking at Chenle.

Chenle nodded slowly and went out of the house. When he got into his car, he immediately grabbed his phone and checked Jisung's posts to see if he posted anything about Lami until he scrolled down on Jisung's posts 3 years ago and he still couldn't see any trace of who Lami was.

 **"I must know who that girl is,"** Chenle said to himself. In order to beat your enemy, you should know her. He would never let go of Han and Jisung, he won't give them up to someone he doesn't know.

He's here to get his family back and he doesn't have any plans to let them go for someone else.


	5. four

**"Jisung, are you free tonight?"** Asked Jaemin before Jisung leave the house.

" **I am, Hyung. I don't have work later,"** Jisung answered. **"Why?"**

 **"I got a huge deal for the bakeshop. We're thinking of celebrating it. Can you come over to our house for dinner?"** Asked Jaemin.

The reason why he was at the bakeshop yesterday was because a big company wanted to get his bakeshop to supply the breads and pastries there every day. The company representative said that the President really liked the breads and pastries at his bakeshop.

Also, Renjun's fever was already gone, so, they could celebrate tonight.

 **"That's nice. It's a big improvement for your shop! Congrats, Hyung,"** Jisung replied.

 **"Of course we'll go to your house tonight. We won't miss the celebration. Who can say no to free food?** " Jisung kid.

 **"You can invite anyone you like. It's nice to see new faces aside from yours,"** Jaemin told him.

 **"But I don't have anyone to invite though,"** said Jisung.

 **"Just anyone. Don't think too much about it, it's still your choice if you want to invite someone or not,"** said Jaemin, but he's hoping that Jisung would invite someone, specifically Chenle. Jaemin and Jeno had a good long talk yesterday. Jeno told him the reason why Chenle left, which was a question to Jaemin why Jeno knows the reason, and he finally understood why Chenle left Han and Jisung. Jaemin thought that there was another way of fixing the problem than leaving Jisung and Han, but he wasn't at Chenle's shoes to decided, so, he was trying his best to understand the younger. He still hadn't completely forgiven Chenle for leaving the two, but he's willing to give him a chance. But at the end of the day, it's still Chenle's choice whether he would tell the reason why he left to Jisung or not and it was still Jisung's decision whether he'll let Chenle come back into their life or not.

Jaemin didn't want to meddle at Jisung and Chenle's relationship and problem. It's for the two of them to fix.

Jisung just nodded at Jaemin and left the house, then Jaemin started to pack Han's toys and clothes in case he needs to change because he would definitely sweat a lot due to playing hard, as Han would stay at their house for the meantime while Jisung was still at school, and also because Jisung would go straight to their house after school.

Before Jaemin and Han leave the house, they saw a familiar car parking in front of it.

 **"It's Mister Lele!"** Said Han as he pointed his finger at Chenle who was smiling as he walked towards their direction.

 **"Hello, Han,"** Chenle greeted Han.

 **"Why are you here?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"I'm here to visit Han,"** Chenle replied.

 **"Are you going somewhere?"** Chenle asked when he noticed Han's clothes and the bear backpack in his back.

 **"I'm taking Han to our house. We do this regularly. Sometimes, we also bring him at the café,"** Jaemin replied. **"Do you wanna come with us?"**

Chenle was surprised that Jaemin asked him to come with them. The last time he saw Jaemin, which was two days ago, he didn't like him-- he heard the conversation of Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung that night as he was standing near the door-- but now it looked like Jaemin was already fine with him.

 **"Are you sure? Won't Jisung get mad?"** Chenle asked.

 **"I'll talk to him for you,"** said Jaemin.

 **"Why would Dada get mad?"** Han suddenly asked.

Jaemin and Chenle looked at each other, didn't know what to answer to Han's question.

" **JISUNG OPPA! DID HAN liked the cookies?"** Lami asked after they finished their class.

Jisung nodded even though Han haven't eaten Lami's baked cookies yet, because he's eating the cookies he and Chenle baked yesterday. Jisung didn't want to hurt Lami's feelings once she found out that Han haven't eaten her cookies.

 **"Glad to know that,"** Lami replied. **"Are you busy later? Do you wanna have dinner with me? You and Han?"**

Lami found a good restaurant and she wanted to invite Jisung over a dinner. If Jisung agreed, that'll be their first date. Even though she's the only one who knew that it's a date.

Jisung looked at Lami, **"We'll have dinner at Jaemin Hyung's place. We can just have dinner there."**

Lami got disappointed but it's better than not having to eat dinner with Jisung, **"Are you sure I can come over?"**

Jisung nodded, **"They know you. You're not a stranger to them."**

It's true that Lami met Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun from time to time because of Han and Jisung. Every time she came over at Jisung's place she always saw the trio there, there wasn't a single time that she didn't saw the three there. Lami talked to them for a bit but she's not that comfortable around the three, but it's okay, she went there to see and spend time with Han and Jisung, not for the three.

She's kinda getting pissed that the three were always there. Like today, she already planned what she'll wear but the three invited Han and Jisung over for dinner. Lami wanted to believe that this wasn't a mere coincidence anymore.

 **"We can go there together,"** Jisung said to Lami.

 **"Really?"** Lami's face brightens.

 _At least I'll have time alone with him._ Lami thought.

Jisung nodded, **"Han's already there at their house. So..."**

 **"Okay! Let's go there together!"** Lami happily replied.

The two parted ways because Lami and Jisung have different classes. They're in the same course, but Jisung was an irregular student-- he adjusted his schedule to fit his part-time job and to have time for Han.

Jisung also planned to resign from his part-time job this week since his parents are supporting him and Han financially. After that, he'll enroll as a regular student next semester.

Jisung grabbed his phone and texted Jaemin.

**To: Jaemin Hyung 🍓**

_**I asked Lami to come over at dinner, she said yes. We'll go there together.** _

And after he sent the text, he turned his phone off and slid it inside his pocket.

His next class was Professor Taeil's class. The good thing about this professor was he's strict but he also let them eat in the class, because according to Professor Taeil, eating in the class doesn't affect your performance. Since Jisung's schedule doesn't have any vacant schedule, this class was a big help for him to eat.

While waiting for Professor Taeil's arrival, he gets the cookies from his bag. Han put it in there this morning.

Jisung doesn't really want to eat the cookie because it might be the one baked by Lami and it's too sweet for him, but he's hungry and this was the only food he had. Jisung took a bite from the cookie and he didn't realize that he already finished the whole packet.

Jisung stared at the empty cookie packet and wonder why the cookies were not as sweet as before.

 _Did she improve at baking?_ Jisung asked to himself. But then he remembered that Han and Chenle baked cookies yesterday.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he liked these cookies more. It was less sweet than Lami's but much more flavorful than the cookies at Jaemin's bakeshop.

After the class, Jisung and Lami meet at the university's gate. They won't change their clothes because they're wearing casual clothes. They didn't have a school uniform.

The two take a taxi on the way to the trio's house and Lami was the only one who's talking in the taxi and Jisung just nodded at everything she says. Jisung doesn't really listen that well at whatever Lami's saying, but he's nodding like he understood everything as a sign of respect.

After almost an hour, the two finally arrived at Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun's house. Just in time for dinner.

When they entered the house, Han immediately ran towards him.

 **"Dada, you're here!"** Han screamed in joy as he ran towards Jisung.

Jisung immediately hugged Han and carried him. **"Did you have fun?"**

Han nodded, then he saw his Lami Noona at the back. **"Lami Noona is also here!"**

 **"Hi, baby,"** Lami greeted Han and she pinched his cheeks gently.

Chenle immediately look at Han's direction when he heard Lami's name.

 _Why is that girl here?_ Chenle thought as he examined the girl. _She's pretty, she looks nice... But I'm still Han's papa._

Jisung noticed that Chenle was there, but he didn't say anything.

 **"Oh, Lami, this is Chenle,"** Jaemin introduced Lami and Chenle to each other. **"Chenle, this is Lami."**

The two smiled at each other. Lami thought that Chenle's name was familiar, she's sure that she heard it somewhere but she couldn't recall it.

 _This is not good. Lami and Chenle in the same place._ Renjun thought. He could already imagine the chaos at the dinner later. And there's Jeno at the side, he's also worried. He's thinking if Jaemin wanted to see Lami and Chenle fight each indirectly or he's just too dense to know that he shouldn't introduce the two at each other.

Meanwhile, there's Han and Jisung who doesn't care about what's happening. They didn't notice the tension between the Lami and Chenle and also Jeno and Renjun's nervousness.

 **"Shall we eat now? We're done setting up,"** Jaemin said happily. He was also like Jisung and Han who didn't notice the tension and nervousness of the people around him.

The seven sat at the table, good thing that the chairs are exact for them. Jeno, Renjun, Han, and Jisung sat on the left side while Jaemin, Chenle, and Lami sat on the right side of the table. Jeno wanted to stop Chenle and Lami from sitting beside each other but he's afraid to say a word. Chenle sat across from Han and Lami sat across from Jisung.

The three started to eat their food quietly while Chenle and Lami kept on offering food to Jisung. They started to compete with each other without saying anything.

 **"Oppa, you like chicken, right?"** Said Lami as she placed a piece of chicken at Jisung's plate.

Jisung was about to complain when Chenle started talking.

 **"I helped with cooking, too. I remember you like the pasta I cooked last night,"** said Chenle as he put pasta on Jisung's plate. Stating that he's clearly above Lami because he cooked for them yesterday.

While Han kept on glancing worriedly at his Mister Lele and Lami Noona who's acting weird. Jeno and Renjun exchanged worried glances at each other.

 **"There's also a steak here, do you want it?"** Lami offered.

 **"You like barbeque, right?"** Chenle offered.

 **"Why did you keep on giving Dada food? His tummy will explode if he eats too much,"** said Han who's uncomfortable at the two adults acting weird.

Jisung silently thanked Han for interrupting.

Chenle and Lami looked at Han and started to offer him food, too.

 **"Han, you like Mister Lele's pasta, right?"** Chenle asked Han. Han wanted to nod but he didn't, because he felt like he shouldn't nod.

 **"Han, baby, you like chicken, right?"** Lami asked.

 **"Han, do you want orange juice?"** Lami continued to ask.

 **"Han, you prefer apple juice, right?"** Chenle asked.

Han kept on looking back and forth at Lami and Chenle. **"I don't want my tummy to explode!"**

 **"Can you two stop? I can feed my son,"** Jisung interrupts as he noticed that Han was uncomfortable. Good thing that the two stopped at what they were doing. Jisung was the one who put food at Han's plate.

Jeno and Renjun breathes in relief because Lami and Chenle finally stopped.

 **"I'll just get more juice,"** Chenle excused himself when he noticed that the pitcher was already empty.

 **"I'll get some juice too,"** Lami excused herself and followed Chenle to the kitchen.

 _The juice isn't that heavy though._ Jaemin wondered why the two needed to go to the kitchen together.

The two at the kitchen were silently refilling the pitcher with juice.

 **"Can you stop flirting at Jisung Oppa? You know, he's clearly not interested in you,"** Lami said out of nowhere.

Chenle raised an eyebrow. There are things that he wanted to say to Lami but he chose not to because Jisung would surely get mad.

 _Jisung was interested in me before. We even had a child!_ Chenle thought.

 **"You don't know who I am in Jisung and Han's life,"** said Chenle. **"I met them first."**

 **"I don't care. It's not about how long you know each other. It's about who Jisung Oppa likes,"** said Lami.

 **"Really? So, you're telling me he's interested in you? I didn't even see him spare a glance at you since you got here,"** Chenle was just stating the facts which made Lami pissed.

 **"Well, let's just see who'll earn his heart first,"** Lami said before she left the kitchen. **"May the best person win."**

 _This girl doesn't know that I already earned Jisung's heart before and I'm sure I can earn it again._ Chenle said to himself.

The dinner went successfully peaceful. Han is the one who makes the table loud. He keeps on telling stories and the adults are just listening attentively to him.

After the dinner, Jisung and Han had to go home because Han had to sleep before 9:00 PM. Jisung priorities that Han should sleep early and complete the eight hours of sleep he needs.

 **"I can take you home,"** Chenle offered.

 **"I can take you home, too,"** Lami interrupted.

 **"You don't have a car, I do,"** said Chenle that made Lami frown.

 **"Lami, you literally live two blocks away from here. It's better for Jisung and Han to go with Chenle,"** said Jeno.

Lami couldn't do anything, but to let Jisung and Han went inside Chenle's car. She even saw Chenle smiled at her, clearly teasing her.

When Chenle, Jisung, and Han arrived at the apartment. Han marched inside the apartment, he wanted to sleep already.

 **"Thanks for the ride,"** Jisung said before he walked inside the house. But Chenle stopped him by holding his wrist, making him lost his balance. Then before the two had realized, their faces were already a few centimeters away from each other.

Chenle gulped as his face got redder. He forgot what he was supposed to say to Jisung. His heart started to beat faster.

Jisung quickly got back to his senses and fixed his posture. His face also becomes red as his heart skipped a beat.

 **"I'll go now. Thanks for the ride again,"** said Jisung, avoiding looking at Chenle.

 **"Yeah... G-goodnight,"** Chenle tried not to stutter.

 **"Goodnight,"** Jisung replied as he entered the house.

Chenle smiles widely as he went back inside his car. Finally, after three years, he and Jisung almost kissed each other.


	6. five

They almost kiss each other.

Jisung couldn't remove what happened yesterday in his mind. He could still feel Chenle's grasp on his wrist last night. He could still feel how close their face on each other. He could still remember how fast his heart beats last night— just like old times when they were still together.

Jisung suddenly remembered the times when they were still together. He remembered how it felt every time they kissed, how Chenle could make his heart go crazy every time he touched him, how happy he was when they made love.

 _I still love him._ Jisung admitted to himself. His feelings for Chenle didn't fade. He just forgot what it felt like and now he remembered it. But would that change how he acts when Chenle's around? No. He's still in love, but he's not dumb enough to entrust his heart to the person who broke it before.

 **"Yo! Jisung! Are you listening?"** Jaemin called out Jisung's attention.

 **"Huh?"** Jisung finally got back into his senses. **"What were you saying, Hyung?"**

 **"I was asking you if I should allow Chenle to go inside if he visits Han today. Should I or should I not?"** Jaemin asked.

Jisung looked at Jaemin as he put his bag in his back, **"Let him in. But make sure he'll leave before I arrive."**

Jaemin nodded. **"Where's Han by the way?"**

 **"He's still asleep. He's too tired from yesterday,"** Jisung answered.

 **"I'll go now, Hyung,"** said Jisung as he walked away to leave the house and Jaemin just nodded. Jaemin already planned what to do with Han today.

After a few minutes, Renjun and Jeno arrived at the house. They two woke up late, that's why they just got here now, while Jaemin got here early because of Han— Jisung would never leave the house if he's alone here.

 **"Is Han awake?"** Renjun asked.

Jaemin shook his head, **"He's still asleep."**

Jeno grabbed the newly bought number and alphabet flashcards that were lying on the coffee table in the living room. **"Should we teach Han how to read? He'll go to school next year, right?"**

 **"Oh, that would be nice! Jisung just bought them,"** said Renjun.

Jaemin added, **"He already knows how to count but I don't know if he can recognize numbers already. He can also sing the alphabet."**

 **"Jisung's teaching him during his free time, so, I guess it'll be easy for us to teach Han,"** said Renjun.

 **"I wonder what's Jisung's plan. Chenle's been coming here yet he won't still introduce him to Han as his papa,"** Jeno said out of nowhere.

From talking about Han learning numbers and letters, they are now talking about Han, Chenle, and Jisung's relationship and situation.

 **"Let Jisung handle it. It's his family matter, we can't meddle into it,"** said Renjun. He wanted Jisung to handle things on his own. If Jisung doesn't want Han to know that Chenle was his other parent then they couldn't do anything about it.

 **"I feel sorry for Chenle. He can see his own son and he can talk to him, but Han doesn't know that he is his papa,"** said Jaemin.

The three kept on talking about Han, Chenle, and Jisung's relationship, but little did they know that someone was listening to them.

 **"ARE YOU SURE that you want to resign?"** The manager of the café asked.

Jisung nodded, **"I'm sure. I'm also be able to spend more time with my son if I resign."**

 **"You know, since you worked here a lot of female customers are coming. We'll surely lost a lot of customers,"** The manager joked and Jisung just laughed.

 **"It won't happen. I'm sure they came here for the drinks and foods,"** Jisung replied. He's been working here for almost three years and he had already got close to the manager.

 **"Take care, Jisung. Visit us sometimes with Han,"** said the manager. Jisung was like a son to him and Han was also like a grandson to him. He watched Jisung strive for himself and his son. He watched Han grow into a smart and bubbly kid. He would surely miss the two.

Jisung nodded, **"We will surely go here. Han likes your fruit ade."**

 **"Does he still like sweets that much?"** Asked the manager. The last time he remembered, Han eats a lot of sweets. He really likes sweets.

Jisung nodded, **"He still do. But I'm controlling the sweets he ate or else he will face the terror of the dentist."**

They two bid each other goodbye. Jisung also bid his goodbye to his co-workers before he left the café.

 **"Oppa, can we talk?"** Lami asked whens he saw Jisung walking down the street. Jisung was on the way home already.

 **"Right now? Can't we talk tomorrow?"** Jisung asked. He's wondering why Lami didn't ask him this earlier when they were still at the university.

Lami nodded, **"It will be short, I promise! I just want to tell you something."**

 **"Fine. Let's go to the nearest park to talk,"** Jisung agreed as long as Lami won't take too much time.

They two walked to the nearest park and sat at the bench.

 **"What do want to say?"** Jisung asked.

 **"I like you,"** Lami confessed. **"No, I love you!"**

Jisung didn't answer. He stayed silent. He already had a hunch that Lami would confess. He's not that dense to not notice Lami's feelings.

 **"I already love you since the first time I saw you. If you could just let me be your girlfriend and enter your life, I promise I'll be the best stepmother Han! I will love him the way you love him,"** Lami continued. She had gathered all her courage today to confess to Jisung after what happened last night at the dinner. She couldn't let someone take Jisung from her.

Jisung looked at Lami.

 **"I'm sorry, but I only see you as a friend,"** Jisung replied that broke Lami's heart.

Lami tried not to shed tears in front of Jisung. **"Jisung, please give me a chance. You might be able to love me."**

Jisung shook his head, **"I only see you as a friend and I know I won't feel anything more than that."**

 **"Is it because of him?"** Lami asked that made Jisung puzzled. Jisung doesn't know what she was talking about.

 **"Chenle... Is it because of him? Is he the reason why you can't try to love me?"** Lami continued.

 **"What? No,"** Jisung denied. **"He doesn't have anything to do with this."**

Lami gulped as she tried to hold back her tears. **"If that's the case then can you promise me that won't be with him?"**

Jisung was stunned because of what Lami said, but he quickly got back into his sense.

Jisung stood up, **"I believe that my relationship with anyone is not your care anymore."**

Lami watched Jisung walked away as she broke into tears.

 _If you can't be with me then you can't be with him, too._ Lami said to herself.

When Jisung got into the house, Han didn't run to him like he used to.

 **"Han's been acting weird,"** said Jeno the moment Jisung stepped in the house, looking worried.

 **"He just wants to watch cartoons all day. He didn't want to play with us,"** Jaemin added.

 **"After he takes his afternoon nap, he watches cartoons again,"** Renjun added. **"He ate his afternoon snack but he's not bubbly as usual."**

The three were sad. They planned to teach Han how to read and count but they couldn't because Han was acting unusual.

Jisung worriedly approached Han who's sitting at the couch. Jisung placed the back of his palm against Han's forehead to see if he's sick but his temperature is normal.

 **"What's wrong, Han?"** Jisung asked his son, but Han didn't answer. He just stared at his father.

 **"Baby, tell Dada what's wrong,"** Jisung begged his son.

 **"Dada..."** Han started.

 **"Is it true that Mister Lele is my papa?"** Said Han.

Everyone in the house froze from their place. Jisung was stunned. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun exchanged glances with each other, they were certain that Han heard them talking this morning.

 **"Where did you hear that?"** Jisung asked.

 **"Is he my real papa?"** Han continued to ask Jisung and ignored his father's question. Han was so close to crying.

The doorbell rang that made them divert their attention. Renjun opened the door since he was the closest there.

And they saw Chenle standing at the front door.


	7. six

There were things that Jisung planned not to tell Han until he became old enough to understand it. One of those things was about his own papa, about Chenle. Jisung was afraid to hurt Han's feelings and he would surely got hurt by asking questions that even Jisung doesn't know the answer, like why Chenle left them before. He was torn between telling Han the truth since Chenle was already here or just keep on keeping it as a secret to his son.

 **"Mister Lele,"** Han run towards at Chenle who was cluelessly standing at the front door. **"Are you my papa? My real papa?"**

Jisung looked Chenle. He mouthed the older not to tell anything to Han and even if he's confused, Chenle just agreed to him and obeyed him.

 **"Uhm, Han... I can't answer that right now,"** said Chenle.

 **"Why? You will just say yes or no,"** Han sobbed.

Jisung walked towards Han and carried him. He couldn't bear to see his son crying, **"Han, let's go to your room first."**

 **"No! I just want to know who's my papa!"** Han cried. **"Is it hard, Dada?"**

Jisung took a deep breath. He mouthed Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun to leave the house because this was something that he should discuss privately with Han, and also with Chenle. The three nodded and mouthed, **"I'm sorry"** —because they are sure that Han heard their conversation this morning.

 **"Han, I will talk to Mister Lele first, hm?"** Jisung said as he caressed his son's back.

 **"Is he really my Mister Lele? Not my papa?"** Han asked while crying.

But Jisung didn't answer his son, instead he walked towards their bedroom and make Han sat in the bed.

 **"Wait here,"** said Jisung as he wipes his son's tears. **"Dada will just talk to Mister Lele then after that, we will talk, okay?"**

Han nodded in agreement while crying. He just wanted to know who was his Papa, but his Dada just kept on ignoring his questions.

Jisung closed the door and Chenle worriedly approached him. **"Why is he crying? Why is he asking me those questions?"**

 **"I don't know why but he already knows that you're his papa,"** said Jisung.

 **"What do you want to do? Do you want to keep this to him?"** Chenle asked. He wanted to tell Han that he was his papa, but he felt like he didn't have any rights to do that as he was gone for three years. He felt like he couldn't be a good parent anymore after leaving his child.

Jisung pinned his back against the wall and breathes heavily, **"I... I don't know."**

 **"If you want to keep it to him then I'll respect your decision,"** said Chenle.

Jisung looked at Chenle, **"No. I can't. He already knew. Han is a smart kid. He'll notice if I keep on keeping this to him and lying to him."**

 **"Are you ready to face his questions? He is curious about almost everything,"** asked Jisung.

Chenle nodded. He was nervous to face Han as his papa and not as Mister Lele. He didn't know whether Han would get mad at him because he was gone for years or Han would accept him.

The two entered the bedroom and saw Han sitting quietly at the bed. He already stopped crying but his face was still wet and the tear stain was still there.

Han looked at the two adults that entered the room. **"Are you gonna answer me now?"**

Jisung sat the floor to make his and Han's eye level the same and Chenle just follow what Jisung did.

 **"How did you know that he is your papa?"** Asked Jisung.

 **"So, he is really my papa?** " Han didn't answer his father's question.

Jisung bit his lower lip as he nodded to his son's question, **"He is your papa."**

Han stared at Chenle. He didn't know if he should be happy that he already know who was his papa or be scared because his papa was gone for years.

 **"Han, I'm sorry I didn't tell you,"** said Chenle when he noticed how Han looked at him. Han looked at him like he was scared of him.

 **"Why did you leave Dada?"** Han asked. **"Don't you love us?"**

Chenle's heart skipped a beat. It hurts more that it came out from his son's mouth. He loves Han, he never stopped thinking about Han while he was still away. He never stopped caring about his son for the past three years. 

Jisung looked at Chenle. He also wanted to hear Chenle's answer.

Chenle pressed his lips as he think what to reply to his son.

Chenle know that Han would ask this question soon, but tonight was not the right time to answer it. **"The important thing is that I'm back now, right? Papa will never leave you again."**

Han nodded and hugged Chenle, **"You'll live here, right? Can I call you papa now?"**

Chenle nodded in bliss, he couldn't stop himself from tearing up. Finally, his son knows him and acknowledges him. He was surprised that Han accepted him. It felt welcoming.

 **"Papa, I missed you,"** said Han that made Chenle tear up more.

 **"I guess I should leave you two alone,"** said Jisung then he walked out of the room. The thought that the two wanted some alone time, to spend time with each other.

 _Ahh, I ate my own words._ Jisung said to himself as he drank his chocolate drink which was originally Han's chocolate drink. Han's sweet tooth obviously came from him.

He promised himself that he would never accept Chenle in their life after he left them, but look at him now. He let Chenle spend his time with Han as Mister Lele and now, he even introduced Chenle to Han as his papa. He was really good at eating his own words.

 _Am I becoming a softy?_ Jisung asked himself. _No, I'm not._

Jisung convinced himself that he was doing all of this for Han. Han deserved to know his papa.

After half an hour, Chenle went out of the room and sat beside Jisung in the kitchen.

 **"He's asleep already,"** Chenle said.

Jisung nodded, **"What are you planning to do now? He finally knows you."**

 **"Han wants me to live here,"** said Chenle. **"He keeps on asking me to live here and talk about things we should do together."**

 **"Do you want to live here?"** Jisung asked.

 **"I do,"** Chenle answered. **"Do you want me to live here with you? Again?"**

 **"If that what Han wants,"** Jisung answered. **"He's been longing for you for three years."**

 _He has agreed because of Han, not because he wants me._ Chenle thought. But it's okay, if he starts to live here he could make things work for him and Jisung. And maybe, Jisung would open his heart again for him.

 **"Jisung..."** Chenle called Jisung. He breathes heavily. **"Can you let me be part of your life again? Not just as Han's papa but as your husband, too."**

Jisung froze in his seat. He didn't know what to answer. He's afraid to get hurt again. He's afraid that Chenle would leave him again. He doesn't want to feel the pain again.

 **"Then can you tell me why did you leave us?"** Jisung asked.


	8. seven

**"Why did you left us?"** Jisung asked again because Chenle remained silent.

There were some reasons that affects one's acceptance, judgment, and actions. Chenle knows that he had to be careful with his words because he knows that Jisung would clearly analyze everything he would say. Whatever he says would affect Jisung's treatment to him.

 **"If I tell you my reason will you accept me again?"** Chenle asked back.

 **"It depends on your reason... Not all reasons are acceptable,"** said Jisung sternly.

 **"What kind of reason do you accept?"** Chenle asked.

 **"Can you stop beating around the bush? Just tell me your reason,"** Jisung's getting impatient. It seemed like Chenle does not want to tell the reason why he left them.

Chenle inhaled deeply after a few seconds, **"You know my parents, right?"**

Jisung nodded, **"They are against our relationship, right? Because they cannot accept that their son fell in love with another guy."**

 _They even tried setting you up with a girl because they are so against our relationship._ Jisung thought.

 **"They are the reason why I left you,"** said Chenle.

 **"What do you mean them? Did they lock you up for three years or something?"** Jisung asked, puzzled.

Jisung remembered when he and Chenle used to hide their relationship to everyone. He agreed at keeping their relationship secret without any complaint, then one day, Chenle's parents just suddenly showed up in front of them and says that they found out about their relationship. That's when Jisung realized why Chenle wanted to keep their relationship a secret. After that, they started living together to show to Chenle's parents that they are inseparable then after a few months of living together they made Han.

 **"I don't have any intentions to leave you. My original plan was to go back to China and talk to them about our relationship and about Han. To convince them to accept us,"** said Chenle and Jisung is just listening attentively to him. 

**"I talked to them about our relationship and they still stick with their opinion, but they said that if I'm able to earn my own money they'll let me. They didn't let me go back here and I can't message you because I know you're mad at me and I don't want to explain over the phone or email. I stayed there even if I wanted to go back here. While I was studying there, I start my own business and earn my own money, then after three years, it was already doing good on his own. I don't earn as much like my parents but a hundred thousand a month is a big money already,"** Chenle explained. **"That's when they let me go to go back here."**

Jisung stayed silent. Even after hearing Chenle's explanation, there were still a lot of questions in his mind. His mind and heart were both confused. He doesn't know if he should accept his reason or not.

 **"Why are you still here?"** They heard a little voice coming from the hallway.

 **"Are you praying?"** Han asked as he saw his parents with both heads down. Han was rubbing his eyes.

 **"Why did you wake up?"** Chenle gently asked Han who's walking towards them.

 **"Sleep with me,"** said Han as he hugged Chenle's lower half.

 **"Sleep with him,"** said Jisung. **"He can't sleep alone."**

 **"He's just like you,"** Chenle teased Jisung. He remembered when they used to live together, they sleep in separate rooms but after a day, they started to sleep in the same room because Jisung couldn't sleep alone.

Jisung just glared at Chenle.

 **"If I sleep with him where'd you sleep?"** Chenle asked Jisung.

 **"I can sleep at the guest room,"** Jisung answered. **"Go to the room now. It's already past his bedtime."**

 **"No..."** Said Han. **"Sleep with me also, Dada."**

 **"Baby, we won't fit in the bed,"** Jisung lied. They would perfectly fit there because it was a king-sized bed but he have to make an excuse for Han.

Han glared at Jisung, **"Dada, why are you lying?"**

Chenle tried not to laugh because of Han's reply.

" **Fine. I'll sleep with the two of you,"** Jisung said.

The three walked into the bedroom. Han, then, lay between Jisung and Chenle.

 **"Hug, Papa,"** said Han and Chenle hugged him.

 **"Dada, you, hug me too,"** said Han in a bossy tone.

 **"You just met your papa and you're showing favoritism already,"** said Jisung before he hugged Han.

 **"Papa can cook better than you..."** Han didn't even continue what he was saying because he already falling asleep.

Chenle and Jisung stared at each other, but they avoid each others glance quickly after a few seconds because of the awkwardness between them. It's been three years since the last time they slept in the same bed.

THE SUNLIGHT THAT came from the windowpane woke up Jisung. Today was Saturday, it means he doesn't have a class. Jisung roamed his eyes around the room and he couldn't see both Han and Chenle.

Jisung slowly stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and he saw Han sitting at the table counter while eating his pancake and watching Chenle cook.

 **"Dada's awake!"** Han announced loudly.

Jisung kissed Han's forehead. **"Why are you sitting at the table? You have your own chair."**

Chenle looked at Jisung and handed him a plate of pancakes, **"Your breakfast."**

 **"Thank you,"** Jisung replied to Chenle.

 **"Just let him sit there, he wants there,"** said Chenle to Jisung and Han just stick his tongue out— obviously teasing his father. Jisung did the same and stick his tongue out to Han.

 **"Papa! Dada's eating too much!"** Said Han when he noticed that it was his Dada Jisung who's eating most of the pancakes.

 **"I have a bigger tummy than you, you don't have to eat that much,"** said Jisung to his son.

 **"I also have a big tummy!"** Said Han as he touches his belly.

 _I wished for a husband and a kid, not two kids._ Chenle said to himself as he watched Han and Jisung bicker at each other.

 **"Jisung, just let Han eat his pancakes,"** said Chenle.

 **"What? No,"** said Jisung.

 **"Jisung, you're not a kid anymore,"** said Chenle to Jisung. " **You're already 21 years old."**

 **"No, Dada's a kid. He's just 11 years old,"** Han defends his father.

 **"Yeah, I'm a kid. Han said I'm just 11 years old,"** Jisung agreed to Han.

A few minutes ago they're bickering with each other and now, they are teaming up against Chenle.

 _Oh, God. I love my family._ Chenle reminded to himself because he could imagine the chaos that Han and Jisung would cause. _Please let me live in this house peacefully._


	9. eight

**"Oh, I feel like we shouldn't come here,"** Jaemin said when he saw Jisung and Chenle's body close to each other the moment that he enter the kitchen.

 **"Privacy, privacy!"** Renjun teased the two with a playful smile. **"Everyone, let's give them privacy!"**

And Jeno entered the room late, clueless why his two boyfriends were teasing Jisung and Chenle who already have a red face. **"Did I miss something?"**

**"Hyung, it's not what you think—"**

Renjun cut Jisung's words, **"Jisung, we will pretend to be surprised if ever Han had a younger sibling."**

 **"It's not really what you think!"** Chenle rebutted.

 **"We understand you guys. You just missed each other that much but please not in the kitchen. There's a huge possibility that Han will see it. Don't ruin your child's innocence!"** Jaemin ignored what Chenle said.

 **"Oh, so you're doing** ** _it_** **in the kitchen—"** Jeno finally get what his two boyfriends were saying.

 **"Hyung! It's not really it! Chenle was just trying to get something up in the cupboard and he couldn't reach it, so, I tried to help but we end up losing our balance then you three came,"** Jisung explained.

Jisung was stating what really happened before the three came, but the three seemed not convinced.

 **"Sure, sure,"** Jaemin said, still not convinced. **"I'll pretend I buy that excuse of yours."**

 **"Ooncle Naaaaaaa,"** Han cheered when he saw his Uncle Jaemin as he ran towards Jaemin.

Han was playing dominoes in the living room, that's why he wasn't aware of what had happened in the kitchen while ago.

 **"How about me, Han?"** Jeno asked Han the moment Jaemin carried Han.

Jisung and Chenle mentally thanked Han for saving them from the three. At least the three finally stopped on teasing them.

 **"Hi, Ooncle No,"** Han said flatly, uninterested to Jeno.

 **"Han, did you miss Ooncle Jun?"** Renjun asked Han, and Han nodded without looking at Renjun.

Jisung and Chenle tried not to laugh because of Jeno and Renjun's reaction. They were clearly heartbroken because of Han.

 **"You know what, this is the reason why I don't like the idea of us having a kid,"** sulk Renjun.

 **"They will clearly favor Jaemin more than us,"** Jeno added, also sulky. **"We will be like air. Ignored."**

 **"I can't help that I'm charming,"** Jaemin said proudly.

 **"I'm just joking Ooncle No, Ooncle Jun,"** said Han. **"Huuuuuuug~"**

Jeno and Renjun quickly hugged Han. They couldn't stand being sulky at Han. They would instantly do whatever Han wanted. Han got the three wrapped in his tiny hands.

 **"Did you know that Mister Lele is my papa?"** Han excitedly asked them.

 **"Really?! He's your papa?"** Jaemin pretended to be surprised.

 **"Really! He's my papa!"** Han answered while his eyes widens.

 **"What happened yesterday?"** Jeno asked Jisung and Chenle after Jaemin and Han went to the living room to play.

 **"He finally knows that I'm his papa,"** Chenle answered with a smile.

 **"And you two?"** Jeno added.

 **"What do you mean us?"** Jisung asked.

 **"How are you two? Did you finally solve your problems?"** Jeno asked.

Jisung nodded. **"But we're taking it slow."**

Jisung and Chenle just couldn't get back together suddenly like that. Just because they have a kid together and Chenle finally told his reason didn't mean that they are getting back together. They have to work on their relationship out like how they did it when they started dating before when they were still high school students.

They would take their time.

Jisung heart isn't healed yet. It left a huge impact and damage to Jisung when Chenle left them and Chenle being back doesn't automatically heal it. Jisung explained this to Chenle and he understood the younger.

They would get back together when they're both ready.

Aside from that, the two also discussed about Chenle living in their house. Chenle would move in tomorrow and they're planning to use separate rooms.

 **"Papa! Dada! Looooook!"** Han said as he gave two pieces of paper with crayons scribbles in it.

 **"This looks nice! You draw the butterfly very good,"** Chenle praised Han, even though the drawing really didn't look like a butterfly. He didn't understand Han's drawing. Han just put lines and circles all around the paper.

 **"That's not a butterfly, papa,"** Han said. **"That's a car."**

 **"Yeah, it looks like a car,"** Jisung agreed as he looked at the drawing.

 **"These are the tires, this is the trunk, the doors and the front,"** Jisung explained as he pointed at the drawing, and Han looked so proud of his Dada before he understood his amazing artwork.

 **"Dada and I both have amazing drawings!"** Han said proudly.

And Chenle faked smiled at his son. Han obviously inherited Jisung's drawing skills... and Jisung was honestly not good at drawing.

 _No wonder Jisung understands Han's drawing._ Chenle thought.

 **"We'll gonna build an art museum!"** Said Han to Chenle.

 **"Wait, I'm gonna make more,"** said Han and ran back to the living room to draw again.

 **"I thought he is playing dominoes?"** Chenle asked.

 **"He got bored. He wants to draw, so, we gave him a paper and crayons. He's Hancasso,"** said Renjun.

 **"Papa! Papa!"** Han ran back to the kitchen.

 **"Can you kiss Dada?"** Han suddenly asked out of nowhere and that made the four adults choke in their position.

 **"What? K-kiss?"** Chenle repeated. He must have misheard his son.

Han would never ask him to kiss Jisung, won't he?

Han nodded, **"Yes, kiss! I'm gonna draw you and Dada but I can't picture it."**

 _Oh, shoot._ Chenle thought. _This is bad._

Jisung and Chenle exchanged worried looks. They couldn't kiss in front of Han. They didn't want to taint their child's innocence. And also, they weren't back together yet to kiss.

 **"What do you know about kissing baby?"** Jisung asked Han and carried him.

 **"Just on cheeks Dada!"** Said Han. **"There's nothing wrong with kissing. I even kissed the kid in the next house."**

 **"What?!"** Chenle panicked. _What are they teaching to Han?!_

Renjun and Jeno slowly walked out of the kitchen because they knew that if they stay there Jisung and Chenle would surely kill them. Yes, the three were the one who said this to Han.

 **"You know, the son of Ooncle Mark and Ooncle Donghyuck... He's cute. Ooncle Na said when you find someone cute kiss them,"** Han explained. **"And I think Papa and Dada looks cute, so, kiss now!"**

 **"Han, you just can't kiss someone like that,"** said Jisung.

 **"He's cute though,"** Han mumbled to himself as he pout.

 **"Kiss now, Dada!"** Han tried to divert his parents' attention to him **. "Just on cheeks."**

Chenle slowly leaned in to give Jisung a kiss on the cheeks, slowly and cautiously, then after a few seconds, his lips finally touched Jisung's soft cheeks.

 **"OONCLE NA DID YOU CAUGHT THAT?"** Han asked loudly. **"MY PAPA KISSED MY DADA!"**

 **"** **Of course, I got it on camera,"** Jaemin replied as he looked at his camera happily.

 **"Remind me to kill Jaemin Hyung later,"** Jisung whispered to Chenle and Chenle nodded in agreement.


	10. nine

Chenle already moved into their house this morning. Jisung was in the room alone because he's talking to his mother through the phone while Han and Chenle were playing in the living room.

 **"What?! He's living in your house?"** Jisung's mother retorted. She couldn't believe what his son just said.

 **"Yeah, he is. He already explained why he left and Han also wants him to be here,"** Jisung replied, trying to calm his mad mother down. **"Don't be mad."**

 **"How can I not be mad?! He left you and Han and now he came back just like that?"** Jisung's mother was still in rage.

 **"Calm down, Mom. Chenle and I already talked about this,"** Jisung tried to make his Mom calm. He understood that his mother was just worried about him and Han but he's not a kid anymore. He's already an adult that could make decisions.

 **"Do you even have a plan to tell me about this? I swear, if not because of Lami I wouldn't know that he's back and he even moved into your house,"** said Jisung's mom.

 _What? How did Lami knew that Chenle moved into our house?_ Jisung asked himself.

Jisung was sure that he never talked to Lami about this. He didn't talk to Lami again after her confession to the park a few days ago, that's why it's a question for him how Lami found out about this.

 _Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow about this._ Jisung thought.

 **"Lami? She told you about this?"** Jisung asked his mother. He may have misheard his mom.

 **"Yeah, she called me a few hours ago about this,"** his mom replied flatly.

Jisung's mother and Lami unexpectedly knew each other. Last month, when Jisung's parents went back to Korea for a week-long vacation, they fetched Jisung to school and when they saw Lami they naturally greet each other. Jisung's mother even asked Lami how was her mom. Jisung didn't know how they knew each other and he didn't bother to ask, as his mind was too preoccupied during that time.

 **"Mom, this is my family. I understand that you're worried and I love you for that, but this is my family to fix. Chenle and I had decided to make things work again. We're working to get back together,"** said Jisung.

 **"How about your plan to live here after graduation?"** His mother asked. **"Don't tell me you'll stay there."**

 **"I'm still thinking about that,"** Jisung replied.

 **"I gotta go now, Mom. Just tell Dad that Han and I are doing fine here,"** said Jisung and then he dropped the call.

He understood his mother's anger towards Chenle. His mom actually genuinely liked Chenle before, Chenle was like the other son she never had, and she was very supportive about their relationship. But when Chenle left them, she got disappointed and sad then it turns out to anger. Jisung thinks that his mom was not really angry towards Chenle, it's just her way of hiding her disappointment in him.

 **"How's the talk with you mom?"** Chenle asked Jisung.

 **"She's in rage, but I'm sure she understands my decision,"** Jisung replied.

 **"You should have let me talk to her,"** said Chenle. **"I should've explain it to her better."**

 **"I know my mom better, okay? It's not good if you talked to her,"** Jisung replied and he messed Chenle's hair.

Chenle hugged Jisung. He really wanted to talk to Jisung's mother. He understood her anger towards him, and he wanted to explain his side to her but Jisung won't let him. Jisung didn't want her mom to scold Chenle. **"I really want to talk to her. I don't mind if she scolds me."**

Jisung hugged Chenle, too, and he put the older's chin to his shoulder and then he caressed the older's back. **"I told you not to worry about it too much. She'll be fine about this. And besides, this is our family matter. I'll let you talk to her next time."**

 **"It's been a long time since we hug like this. I miss this,"** said Chenle, a little bit dreamy.

 **"We can do more than hug, you know,"** Jisung joked.

Chenle hit Jisung's arms, **"You pervert."**

 **"What? I'm not saying anything _pervert_. I just told you that we could do more than hugs, like watching movies together like we used to before. You're the one thinking something pervert,"** Jisung replied, trying not to laugh.

Chenle glared at Jisung. **"You little shit."**

 **"What's shit?"** Han asked. He just came from the bedroom to get more toys.

Jisung and Chenle broke off from the hug when they heard Han. Chenle glared at Jisung. It's his fault why he cussed.

 **"You're the one who cussed, not me,"** Jisung whispered.

Chenle hit Jisung's arms before he went to Han. **"Baby, that's not it. Papa said shoot, not shit."**

 **"Shoot?"** Han asked, and Chenle nodded.

 **"Yes, Han. It's shoot, not shit,"** said Jisung, repeating Chenle's words and emphasizing the word 'shit', and Chenle glared at him again because of that.

 **"Shoot shit,"** said Han.

 **"No, no, no! Han, it's just shoot,"** Chenle panicked. This was the reason why you shouldn't cuss in front of a kid, they would copy you.

 **"Okay, it's just shoot..."** Said Han, and Chenle was thankful that Han finally understood it.

 **"... shit,"** Han continued, just a whisper, and neither Chenle nor Jisung heard what he said.

 **"Papa, why are you using the other room?"** Han asked. He saw his papa Chenle placing his things there and his Dada even helped him on unpacking his Papa's things. **"I thought you'd live here. That room is just for guests and you're not a guest."**

 **"I'm now living here, Han,"** said Chenle. **"It's just that Papa and Dada cannot sleep in the same room because we're still taking it slow."**

 **"But you sleep with us last night,"** said Han.

 **"How about this, Han— Papa will sleep in our room every Saturday and Sunday,"** said Jisung.

 **"Why can't he just sleep with us every day?** " Han asked, insisting that he wanted his Papa to sleep together with them.

 **"Because Papa and Dada are still not together,"** Jisung explained. **"Maybe after a few weeks or a month Papa will finally sleep in our room."**

Han nodded even though he doesn't fully understand what his parents were saying. He just wanted his parents to sleep in one room with him, but they are making a lot of excuses.

 **"I'll sleep with you every Saturday and Sunday?"** Chenle asked Jisung to clarify what the younger just had said a few minutes ago. They did not talk about this.

 **"Because Han wants you to sleep with us,"** Jisung replied.

 **"Han wants me or you want me to sleep there too?"** Chenle asked.

 **"Uhh, that also. I want to sleep with you too,"** Jisung replied.

 **"You know what, we should stop this whole 'take it slow' thing. We live together for more than a year before and we know each other too well to take this slow,"** Jisung added. **"I wanna sleep with you already."**

When Jisung says he wants to sleep with Chenle, he meant the other 'sleep'.


	11. ten

Jisung was having a hard time approaching Lami. She kept on avoiding him. Every time Jisung would try to go near her, she would always walk away. Even if they are in the same group and doing a group work together, Lami would not talk to him and ask their other groupmates instead. She kept on acting like Jisung did not exist and it pissed Jisung off.

Jisung understood that she was avoiding him because he rejected her, but Jisung badly wanted to talk to her about how she found out that Chenle moved into his apartment.

 **"Kim Lami, for pete's sake, can you stop avoiding me?"** Jisung said, annoyed. But Lami just kept on walking, so, Jisung just kept on following her.

Jisung grabbed Lami's arms to stopped her from walking and turned her around to face him. **"Can you talk to me? Even just for five minutes."**

 **"No,"** said Lami flatly, avoiding Jisung.

 **"Please, even just for five minutes,"** Jisung plead. **"I have something to ask."**

Lami stared at Jisung, emotionless, deciding whether she should talk to him or not. But after a long pause, Lami sighed. She couldn't bear stay acting cold at him for so long.

 **"Fine. Let's talk after class,"** said Lami. **"Let's talk at the library."**

Jisung smiled and messed Lami's hair.

 **"Thank you!"** Said Jisung then he left to attend his other class.

 _What should I do to have you Park Jisung?_ Lami asked herself as she looked at Jisung leaving walking away.

After Jisung's Language Proficiency class ended, he immediately went to the library. When he got there, Lami was sitting at the end of the room.

Jisung sat across from her, **"Lami."**

Lami looked at Jisung. **"What do you want to talk about?"**

 **"How did you know that Chenle moved into my apartment?"** Jisung asked

Lami blinked, then she looked down to avoid Jisung's stares, **"I...I happened to be there... I saw the two of you picking up boxes and luggage... So, I assume that he moved into your apartment."**

Jisung sighed deeply, **"Why did you tell it to my mom?"**

 **"I thought she already knew about it,"** said Lami, panicking. **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry on you!"**

 **"It's fine. But please, before you tell Mom something about me, consult me first,"** said Jisung then he stood up.

Jisung was upset. He did not expect Lami to be nosy because, in the three years of their friendship, he thought Lami was not the type who likes to tell gossip. She's not nosy. If she's curious or not sure about something, she'll talk it to that person. But now, Lami recklessly told about it to his Mom without consulting him first. Jisung knows that Lami doesn't know anything about his relationship with Chenle, she's clueless what she did wrong and he understood it. There's no point for getting mad at her.

At least, Jisung talked to his Mom and explained to her the situation earlier than he originally planned. He planned to inform his Mom about Chenle moving into his house a week after he moved in, but it happened on the day that he moved in. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise.

 **"I'll leave now. Thank you for your time,"** said Jisung and then he left the library.

When Jisung got home, Han immediately ran to him and gave him a hug.

 **"Dada! Papa and I baked some cupcakes!"** said Han excitedly. **"I put the rainbow raisins on top! And splash some white poop!"**

 _Rainbow raisins? White poop?_ Jisung was certain that Han invented new terms on the things he could not pronounce or the things that didn't look like its name. For example, sprite— Han called it white coke because for him it tastes like coke and it's just a white coke.

 **"Really? That must be delicious,"** said Jisung.

 **"He meant sprinkles and vanilla frosting,"** said Chenle who came from the kitchen.

 _As expected, he invented new terms again._ Jisung thought.

 **"How's your day?"** Asked Jisung.

 **"It's fine. We played, watched cartoons, and did some baking,"** Chenle answered with a smile. **"It was quite tough. It's hard to keep up with Han's energy."**

 **"Go change your clothes. I'll just prepare the food,"** said Chenle then he went back in the kitchen again.

Jisung nodded and went to his room with Han who kept on talking about how tasty and delicious the cupcakes he and Chenle made.

 **"Dada, you should really eat it!"** Said Han. **"It will change your life, I swear!"**

Jisung laughed as he change his clothes because of Han's enthusiasm.

 **"Dada will eat it after dinner, okay?"** Said Jisung then he pinched his son's soft cheeks as Han giggled.

 **"Han, Dada bought something for you,"** said Jisung as he gets the watercolor in his bag that he bought at the supplies store while he was on his way home. Han only have crayons and colored pens, and he thought that Han would enjoy using watercolor because of the water.

 **"Wow,"** said Han as he received the watercolor. **"I'll really become Hancasso!"**

Han, then, ran out of the room to go to Chenle. **"Papa, look! Dada bought this!"**

AFTER THEY ATE their dinner, the three of them gathered in the bedroom. All of them were sitting on the floor with bond papers.

Han wanted to use the watercolor now, so, here are they now. There's a small paper cup with a small amount of water for the watercolor and Han was now using the brush gently. This was the good thing with Han, whenever he had received something he would take care of it, unlike other kids who enjoys destroying their toys. Han always treasure his things.

Chenle saw Jisung smiling at Han coloring, then, a thought came inside his head to tease Jisung. Chenle dipped two of his fingers into the water then he rubbed his fingers in the watercolor and he rubbed it to Jisung's cheeks after.

Jisung was surprised at first but after a few seconds, he realized what Chenle did. So, he did the same to Chenle, too. Now, both of their faces have colors and they kept on rubbing it on each other's faces.

Han stopped on coloring and stared at his parents who seemed to enjoy playing with his watercolor. Han looked so done with his parents. He just wanted to paint peacefully and sadly, his parents weren't giving the peace he wanted.

Then Jisung's phone suddenly rang and Jisung stopped on rubbing colors to Chenle's face. Finally, Han got his peace back as his parents stopped playing on his watercolor.

 **"Who's that?"** Chenle curiously asked.

 **"It's a text message,"** said Jisung as he checked his phone. **"From Lami."**

**_From:_ ** _Lami_

**_You left your notebook in the library. I brought it with me. I'm in front of your house right now. Come outside and get it._ **

Lami also sent a picture of his notebook. Jisung zoomed the picture to see if it's really his and Lami's right. That's his notebook.

 **"You left your notebook?"** Chenle aksed.

Jisung nodded. **"I'm sure I did not leave my notebook there but... maybe I did."**

 **"I'll just get my notebook,"** said Jisung, and then he kissed Han and Chenle's cheeks before he left the room.

Chenle's blushed. He was flustered. Jisung kissed him on his cheeks like it's a natural thing to do, and Chenle liked it. He missed being like this with Jisung.

A few minutes had passed and Jisung still hadn't come back. Jisung should've been here if he would just get his notebook but he's taking time there.

 **"Han, Papa will just check your Dada outside, okay?"** Said Chenle to Han. Han nodded, still focused on coloring the parchment that was lying on the floor, then Chenle went out of the room.

When Chenle opened the door, he saw Lami kissing Jisung.

He was stunned at his place. He's shocked. He felt something pierced through his heart.

Jisung immediately pushed Lami away angrily and when he turned his back. His eyes widened when he saw Chenle standing at the door, looking surprised.

 **"Chenle..."** Jisung tried to call him but Chenle immediately went back inside the house.

Jisung followed Chenle, leaving Lami and his notebook with her. He didn't care about her. Lami just suddenly kissed him, he was stunned at his place but as soon as he got back into his senses, he immediately pushed her but it was too late— Chenle saw them already.

He had to explain to Chenle everything that had happened. He did not want Chenle to get the wrong idea. Jisung did not kiss Lami. He did not initiate the kiss. He definitely did not kiss her back. He didn't want the kiss in the first place, he only wants Chenle's kisses.

**"Chenle, it's not what you think—"**

Chenle immediately cut off his sentences, **"Let's talk tomorrow. I cannot listen to you right now. I am not in the right mind to listen to you right now. Let's just talk when I finally recovered from what I saw."**

Chenle went to his room and shut the door close. Leaving Jisung at the living room who's on the verge of crying.

Lami smirked in victory. She's now certain that Chenle would finally leave Jisung and Jisung would definitely be hers. She planned this from the start. She acted like she was avoiding Jisung, she acted cold to him, she acted like she was sorry for telling to his Mom about Chenle moving into his house— that was all an act and part of her plan. She spied on Jisung with her best friend Herin, whose Jisung's classmate on Language Proficiency. That's how she knew about Chenle moving in. She made Herin borrow Jisung's notebook and not return it to have an excuse for Jisung to meet her tonight.

Now, everything's done. All she have to do was wait for them to break up, then win Jisung's heart after.

She'll finally have Jisung after three years of waiting.


	12. eleven

Jisung was staring at the ceiling for hours after he put Han to sleep. Good thing that Han did not ask any question why Chenle was sleeping to the other room or else he does not know what to say to his son if he asked that. His son was sleeping well beside him and Jisung was just staring at the ceiling, thinking about Chenle. He felt like Chenle would not talk to him until tomorrow, so, he was thinking of ways to make Chenle talk to him. He was also thinking on how to explain to him that he's not cheating on him— that he didn't like Lami and that kiss was initiated by her and he immediately pushed her the moment that their lips pressed against each other.

Jisung was certain that he told Lami very clearly that he was not attracted to her. He's also sure that he never did anything that made Lami thought that he likes her. Jisung was certain that he never showed any mixed signals to Lami. Jisung thought that Lami understood it, but he was wrong, Lami still did not stop. Jisung thought that the reason Lami kissed him was because Lami may thought that there's a chance that he would realize that he'll like her after that kiss.

But no, Jisung only liked Chenle. He's attracted only to Chenle. Chenle was his first, and he's sure that Chenle would also be his second and last.

Jisung knows that he would never love someone like how he loves Chenle.

Jisung stood up and walked outside of the room silently since Han was already sleeping soundly.

Jisung knocked onto Chenle's door. **"Chenle..."**

He's sure that Chenle was still awake. He could still hear a sound from the room, but it stopped when the moment that he knocked.

 **"Please, talk to me,"** said Jisung desperately. **"Listen to me, please."**

But Chenle did not reply or made a sound.

 **"I'll wait for you here until you've decided to talk to me,"** said Jisung, then he sat on the floor and pinned his back against the wall. He would wait outside Chenle's room until he opens the door and talk to him, but hours have had passed and Chenle never opened the door.

 _Maybe he's already asleep._ Jisung thought as he stared at the door of Chenle's room.

Jisung was trying hard to stay awake. He was trying to stop his eyelids from falling, but after hours of waiting, he fall asleep in the hallway.

Chenle opened the door when he heard Jisung's soft snore. He was listening to everything that Jisung have said. He was also sitting on the floor like Jisung and his ears are closed on the door.

Chenle cried silently for almost an hour in his room. He was trying his best not to cry aloud because of Han. He did not Han to be involved in their misunderstandings. Chenle knew that Jisung was not a cheater and he would never be a cheater. He's sure of that when he got pregnant, Jisung didn't hesitate to provide his needs and their baby's needs. Jisung never walked away from his responsibility and he did not even think of having an abortion, but seeing Jisung be kissed by another person still hurts. He was sure that Jisung did not initiate the kiss.

Lami pissed him on the first day they met during the dinner at the trio's house but now, she got on his nerves. Lami looked nice and innocent, like she would never think of stealing someone's boyfriend but looks can be really deceiving.

Chenle's not an idiot like the one in the drama series. Jisung gave him an access on their CCTV cameras, that's why after he cred his heart out, he checked the CCTV footage, good thing that the CCTV in Jisung's house also save audios, so, he heard everything. Lami was the one who initiate the kiss. When Jisung went out, he was five feet apart from Lami and Lami walked towards him to get closer, then after a few talks about the notebook and their homeworks, she kissed him but he saw that Jisung pushed her away immediately.

This was the reason why he didn't want to talk to Jisung awhile ago. He would surely make an irrational decision because of his emotions. When he was sure that he's finally thinking straight and he already calmed down, he thought of the things he should do to confirm that Jisung was not the one who's at fault.

Chenle stared at the sleeping Jisung. Jisung was still like Jisung he knew. Jisung never sleep without resolving their fight or their misunderstandings, even if it's just a minor quarrel. He was the one who always made sure that they would make up with each other.

Jisung did nothing wrong, but he didn't want Chenle to sleep with a heavy heart, that's why he waited outside his room until he fell asleep.

Chenle moved towards Jisung and caressed Jisung's face gently to not to wake him up. He wanted Jisung to stay asleep.

 **"I told you let's talk tomorrow, but you're stubborn, and you wait here,"** said Chenle to the sleeping Jisung. He's trying to keep his voice as low as possible be as he did not want to wake up Jisung. **"I didn't go to sleep while I'm mad because I know you don't like that."**

 **"I know you did nothing wrong, so, you don't have to explain or apologize to me,"** Chenle added while caressing Jisung's face. **"I will deal with that girl tomorrow."**

But then, Jisung woke up because of Chenle's voice. **"Chenle..."**

**"Why are you sleeping here? You should go back to your room and sleep on your bed—"**

Chenle did not continue what he was saying because Jisung pulled him for a tight hug. **"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't go out and meet her. I'm really sorry, Chenle."**

Chenle patted Jisung's back and caressed it gently. **"I know, I know. You don't have to say sorry, I believe you."**

 **"You do?"** Jisung asked with teary eyes.

Chenle smiled at him, **"I know you will never do it. I trust you."**

 **"Thank you for believing me,"** said Jisung. **"I was scared. I thought you'll leave me again because she kissed me."**

Chenle stared at Jisung's lips, **"Did you wash that?"**

 **"Wash what? My lips? Why would I wash it?"** spluttered Jisung.

 **"Because she kissed you,"** said Chenle. **"Han and I are the only person who's allowed to kiss you."**

 **"Oh,"** Jisung, then, started to wipe his lips with his hand.

 **"You're wiping it the wrong way. It should be like this,"** then Chenle pulled Jisung for a kiss. He kissed Jisung softly and Jisung responded on his kisses.

 **"Your lips are mine, okay?"** Said Chenle. **"You should never allow another person to kiss you."**

 **"My body is yours also,"** Jisung replied.


	13. twelve

Jisung was sitting with his head on his hand, gazing at Professor Johnny, his Language Proficiency instructor, with his eyes out of focus. Jisung was trying to stop his eyelids from drooping and falling asleep in the class as he kept on yawning. Jisung, then, took the bottled coffee from his bag. He was never a fan of coffee, he preferred chocolate drink than coffee, but in situations like this where he was really sleepy and he should not fall asleep, he needed to drink it.

Jisung winced when he tasted the bitterness of the coffee. Chenle forced him to bring this with him in the university and to drink it because he did not have a proper sleep last night, the only sleep he got was when he slept in the hallway for good thirty minutes while waiting for Chenle to open the door.

 **"You okay? You seem so sleepy today,"** asked Ningning, her real name is Ning Yizhou but everyone in the class called her Ningning because it was easier to say. She was an exchange student from China and they've been classmates for three months. They are got quite close because they have been in multiple groups works together.

 **"Yeah, I'm fine,"** Jisung answered as they walked on the corridor with their other classmates. They are all heading to the auditorium because the university's chairman had something to say.

 **"Really? You look really sleepy though,"** said Ningning. **"Han is not too much to handle, right? He's a good kid and he always behaves, so, I don't think he is the reason why you sleepy. It's impossible that it's because of school works because we don't have much to do because the school year is gonna end after a few weeks."**

Ningning was aware that Jisung have a kid. Everyone in the class, or maybe in the whole university, knew that he had a kid. Jisung was never ashamed of having a kid at an early age. He's proud that he raised Han well.

 **"I told you, I'm really fine. I already drank a whole bottle of coffee while ago,"** said Jisung. **"I will try to sleep at the auditorium while Mr. Chairman is giving his speech."**

He couldn't say what he did last night to be this sleepy. That was something private between him and Chenle.

Ningning just shrugged her shoulders because of Jisung's response.

At the auditorium, Jisung saw Lami looking at him from the other side of the auditorium. He immediately glared at her. He would never forgive her about what she did last night, even though he and Chenle already made up. What she did was wrong and not forgivable.

Jisung sat on a seat, he put on his hood and closed his eyes— he's thankful that the chair was soft and it was like the one in cinemas, so, it's comfortable.

On the other hand, Lami smirked. She saw how much Jisung was worn out, his eyes were droopy that made him looked really sleepy. She also saw him immediately fell asleep at his seat when he got inside the auditorium.

 _My plan worked._ Lami thought. She thought that her plan works, she did not know that Jisung and Chenle made up last night. She's not aware that her plan failed big time and Jisung was worn out today because of a totally different reason.

 **"You look happy,"** said Herin when she saw her friend smirked.

 **"My plan worked, thanks to you,"** said Lami as she sat pretty in her seat.

Herin let out a heavy sigh. She actually didn't want to help Lami, she didn't want to borrow Jisung's notebook for the sake of Lami's plan but she blackmailed her. Lami threatened her that she would tell her parents that she had a girlfriend and she's not ready to come out to her parents, so, she did what Lami wanted. She's afraid that her parents would not accept her gender.

 **"He looks so tired,"** said Herin as she saw how tired Jisung looks. **"Do you really have to do that? Do you really have to destroy his relationship?"**

 **"Of course. I can't let anyone have him expect me,"** said Lami proudly.

 **"I feel guilty,"** said Herin. **"I feel like I'm the reason why he's like that."**

She really couldn't understand Lami's decision. For Herin, when you love someone you would let them have their happiness, even though it hurts you, and what Lami did was an act of selfishness.

She corrected the younger many times, but Lami won't budge to listen to her.

Lami looked at Herin. **"Don't be. It's all done now, you can't undo it.** "

Herin just shook her head, disappointed. No matter what she said, the younger won't listen.

 _She's really hard-headed._ Herin thought.

After the speech given by the university's chairman, Jisung finally woke up from his sleep. He slept for an hour and a half. He felt much better now.

Jisung grabbed his back and put it in his back, then he walked straight out of the auditorium.

 **"Jisung!"** Lami called him as she followed him outside.

Jisung ignored her and he continued to walk out of the campus.

 **"Jisung, listen to me,"** said Lami as she continued to follow Jisung.

 **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you last night,"** Lami lied. She's putting on an act. She's looking for Jisung's sympathy for her.

Jisung stopped walking and turned his back to Lami. He glared at Lami. **"What?"**

 **"I said I'm sorry..."** Said Lami in a low voice.

 **"I told you I don't like you but it looks like you don't get it,"** said Jisung. **"I will never like you. I will never love you. I will never reciprocate your feelings. How much more should I say? Aha! I only see you as a friend, but because of what you did last night, you're just a stranger to me."**

 **"Let's just act like we don't know each other and we're not friends for almost three years, okay?"** Jisung added.

 **"I told you I'm sorry!"** Said Lami, she's trying to conceal that she's pissed **. "I feel like he is not right for you."**

 **"And who's right for me? You? Who are you to decide who is right for me and who is not?"** Jisung asked, he's pissed because Lami was acting like she had any authority to meddle in his life when even his mother couldn't say no to Chenle when he came back to his life. **"Do you even know who is Chenle to me to say that it is wrong to be with him?"**

 **"Zhong Chenle. We knew each other for more than six years, he knew me longer than you,"** said Jisung. He made sure that every word he says was loud and clear for Lami to hear it. **"He's my first love and he's my first relationship. We got together four years ago, we live in the same house for a year, and he is my Han's Papa. So, you don't have the right to say that he's not right for me."**

 **"But thanks to what you did last night, I finally got laid after three years,"** said Jisung with a smirk then he walked out. Leaving Lami raging in anger.

What Jisung said was not a lie. He and Chenle made love last night after they made up, and that's the reason why he was sleepy today.


	14. thirteen

**"Dada's here!"** Han shouted as he ran towards Jisung who just came from school.

 **"Did you have fun today?"** Jisung asked Han, then, he carried him.

 **"I did! Papa drew me a house!"** Said Han.

 **"Really? Papa knows how to draw?"** Jisung asked, acting surprised.

Han nodded, **"But he's not great at drawing like us!"**

Jisung nodded proudly at his son. Well, if Han found their art skills great then it's great. He used to believed that he's good at drawing when he was a kid, but as he grew older he realized that he had no future in art. He would let Han believe what he wanted to believe.

At least, he and Han have something in common, their unique drawing skills, but he hoped that Han would improve in the future and won't inherit his terrible drawing skills.

 **"Dada, can we go to the arcade this week?"** Han asked. **"Papa told me that you used to go there before."**

 **"Sure, we can go there. You'll enjoy a lot of games there,"** said Jisung happily.

 **"Play here while I change, okay?"** Jisung said as he put Han down. Han nodded and went back to the living room. Han sat down at the carpeted floor and started to build his domino castle.

Jisung went to the room and changed his clothes. The moment that he entered the room, he heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom. Chenle was there and taking a bath.

Jisung opened the closet and took off his clothes and put on his new grabbed clothes from the closet. The moment that he finished dressing up, the door of the bathroom opened- showing Chenle whose hair was still wet, and there are bits of water coming down to his fair skin. Chenle was topless and the only thing that was covered was his lower half with a piece of towel. There were still red marks on the older's chest caused by the activity they did last night.

 **"You came home early,"** said Chenle.

 **"Our classes got cut because the chairman announced something,"** said Jisung. **"I don't know what it was because I sleep the whole time at the auditorium."**

 **"What? You slept? If it's important then you shouldn't take a nap,"** said Chenle, rubbing his hair with another towel to dry it. **"You should listen to it."**

Chenle was the type of student that would take a note of what was the teacher or anyone saying at the stage. Which was the opposite of Jisung who mostly sleeps at this kind of event, sleepy or not.

**"I can't help but to sleep. I did not get enough sleep last night because of you."**

Chenle raised an eyebrow. **"So, it's my fault now? Who wanted to do? Me? You're the one who keeps on saying that you want to do it."**

Jisung showed a sheepish smile as he sat on the edge of the bed, **"But you liked it though. It's hard to keep you quiet, but good thing that Han was sleeping deeply, and we did not wake him up."**

They did it at the other room, Chenle's room to be exact, they tried their best to keep it quiet to not to wake up their son and they succeeded.

 **"Of course, I will like it,"** Chenle murmured to himself.

 **"Come here,"** said Jisung as he pulled Chenle to sat on his lap.

 **"Have you talk to her?"** Chenle asked, referring to Lami.

 **"I did, even though I don't want to,"** Jisung answered. **"I made sure that she heard me clear and understood every word I said very well. If she still doesn't get it then I don't what know else to do."**

Chenle bit his lower lip, **"I hope she stops hoping for your affection and I hope she'll finally take steps on moving on."**

 **"Let's hope for the best,"** said Jisung as he hugged Chenle tightly who was sitting on his lap.

 **"Should we get married after I graduate?"** Jisung asked as he planted soft kisses onto Chenle's shoulder. The class was gonna end in a few months, Jisung would finally graduate college.

 **"Let's fix the matter between our parents first. I want us to get married with all of them fine with our relationship,"** Chenle answered.

Jisung looked at him and pouted, **"Okay... If that's what you want. We will talk to your parents first then we will fly to the U.S. to talk to my parents."**

 **"Thank you,"** said Chenle as he kissed Jisung's lips.

 **"Papa! Dada!"** Han shouted as he ran towards the bedroom holding a piece of paper.

Chenle and Jisung immediately stopped from what they were doing and what they were planning to do. Chenle immediately pulled away from Jisung and stood up from sitting on Jisung's lap. Good thing that Han did not see them in that position.

 **"What are you doing?"** Han asked, wondering why his parents were both avoiding each other's gazes and why the two of them were both blushing.

 **"What's that, Papa?"** Han asked when he saw the red marks on Chenle's bare chest. He still haven't put his clothes on.

 **"Uh, uhm,"** Chenle could not find the right words to answer his son's question.

 **"Your Dada draw on me."** That's the best excuse he could think of as of the moment and he hoped that Han would believe it. He did not want to taint his son's innocent.

 **"Wow,"** said Han. **"Bodypaint!"**

 **"Can you draw on me, too, Dada?"** Han asked Jisung.

Jisung unsurely smiled at Han, **"Sure, Han. After we eat dinner."**

 _Maybe I will just grab a red marker._ Thought Jisung.

 **"Why are you calling us, baby?"** Chenle asked.

 **"Oh,"** said Han, then, he looked at the paper in his hand. **"Can you put my name on it? I will put this in my castle."**

He still didn't know how to write, so, he wanted his parents to write his name for him.

 **"I'll do it,"** said Jisung, then, he opened his bag that was lying on the floor and get a pen.

 **"No, no,"** said Han. **"Ooncle No said that Papa writes better than you."**

 _Did he just said that I have an ugly penmanship?_ Jisung asked himself, he's not sure if his son had just insulted his penmanship or not.

Chenle chuckled because of Jisung's reaction to what Han just said. Han just insulted his father's handwriting.

Chenle grabbed the pen from Jisung and wrote _Park Han_ on the paper. **"Here you go."**

 **"Thank you, Papa!"** Said Han, then he ran back to the living room, back to the domino castle he's been building.

 **"Han wants to go to the arcade this weekend,"** said Jisung, who's still quite hurt that his son just insulted his handwriting.

 **"Then let's go out this weekend. Should we go to the arcade that we used to go?"** Chenle asked.

 **"Yeah, it's been years since we've been there,"** said Jisung.

After three years, they would finally have a family bonding outside the house.


	15. fourteen

**"Wow,"** said Han as he looked at the colorful arcade. His eyes widened as he got excited because of the games, and there was also a mini amusement park inside.

 **"There's already an amusement park here?"** Chenle asked Jisung when he noticed new attractions in the arcade. In fact, it doesn't look like an arcade anymore, it looked like a mini amusement park.

Jisung nodded, **"They renovated the whole arcade to add more attractions. They bought the lot at the back and then they add some amusement rides."**

The last time they went there was 4 years ago, before Chenle got pregnant. Chenle was in his last year of high school at that time while Jisung was in his 11th Grade. They went here almost every month to have a date and to spend time together. The token seller and the arcade's manager already knew them because they went there often. But now, they were not sure if the token seller before was still the token seller today, there's also an additional ticket selling booth for the rides.

After Chenle left Jisung and Han 3 years ago, Jisung avoided going to this place. Also, he did not have any time for leisure because he had to take care of Han who was just a few months old at that time. Jisung clearly remembered that he used to cry because he did not know how to bathe Han, how to change his diapers, and how to make his milk— he even thought of feeding a few months old baby with rice. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun lived in his house for almost two months to assist him and teach him how to take care of a baby which was a huge success.

 **"Let's go there! There, Dada!"** Said Han excitedly as he pointed out the roller coaster that was swishing around the whole mini amusement park.

 **"There?"** Jisung asked. **"Are you sure you can ride that?"**

The roller coaster was made for kids, it was not for adults. It was not as fast and as extreme as the regular roller coaster, and all of the people who were riding it now are all 10 years old and below, Jisung estimated.

 **"Uh-hum!"** Han nodded at his father.

 **"Han can ride that. He's a brave boy, right?"** Chenle said as he messed his son's hair.

 **"I am!"** Said Han as he jumped on excitement.

This was all new to Han. He'd never been to an amusement park, today was his first time. His Papa took him to the park in their subdivision which only consists of seesaws, swings, monkey bars, and jungle gym or to the kid's zone in the mall, but he had never been to an arcade and he never had been to an amusement park. He was amazed at how it was so noisy and so colorful and so crowded. He liked all the screams that he was hearing right now. He liked how the other kids have big smiles on their faces and laughed aloud. Han was so thrilled to try all the rides and arcades games in here. It was an eye candy for Han.

The three went to the ticket booth and bought three tickets for them, they bought a ride-all-you-can ticket, because Han might wanted to ride all of the rides here and of course, they couldn't leave their son alone and ride it alone, so they bought for the two of them, too. After buying tickets, they went to the token booth to buy tokens.

 **"Oh, you came back here!"** Said Mr. Shin, the clerk at the ticket booth. He did not expect to see Jisung and Chenle after almost four years.

 **"You're still working here?"** Asked Jisung, surprised. He did not expect to see him still working here.

Mr. Shin nodded, **"I thought you'll never come back again. The two of you suddenly stopped coming here."**

Mr. Shin couldn't see that Jisung and Chenle had a child with them because Han was way lower than the counter. His small arms couldn't even reach the countertop.

 **"By the way, how many you'll buy?"** Mr. Shin asked.

 **"We'll buy a lot!"** Said Han who's trying to peek at the counter but he couldn't because of his height.

 **"Who's speaking?"** Mr. Shin asked, then he leaned on the counter to see the little Han. **"Who's this kid?"**

 **"Our son,"** Chenle answered.

 **"Your son?!"** Mr. Shin asked, surprised. **"Aren't you two too young to have a kid?"**

Jisung nodded, **"Yes, but we did it, so here's the outcome— We became parents at a young age."**

 **"But at least you took care of him well,"** said Mr. Shin as he processed the tokens.

Mr. Shin gave them a hundred pieces of tokens and Jisung handed him the money.

 **"What's your name? How old are you?"** Mr. Shun asked Han after he gave the tokens to Jisung.

 **"I'm Han! I'm three years old,"** said Han as he showed his three of his fingers.

 **"Be a good boy, okay?"** Said Mr. Shin. **"Always listen to your parents."**

Han nodded at Mr. Shin, then he showed a thumbs up, and then the three of them bid their thanks and goodbyes to Mr. Shin and left the booth.

 **"Dada! Let's go there now!"** Said Han as he pointed at the roller coaster.

 **"Can he handle it?"** Jisung asked Chenle. He's worried that Han might cry at the roller coaster.

Chenle nodded, **"He's not a cry baby like you."**

Jisung, then, glared at Chenle. _I'm not a cry baby anymore! I'm too old to be a cry baby._

The three went in the roller coaster. Luckily, Han passed the height requirement to ride it, to be honest, he barely passed it. The operator said that they have to go with Han inside since he's the smallest and youngest among the kids that would ride it, so they did.

 **"Are you nervous?"** Jisung asked Han who's sitting between him and Chenle.

 **"I'm not,"** Han shook his head.

 **"Mister! Let this thing fly!"** Said Han cheerfully at the operator when he pulled down the safety bar.

 **"Are you nervous?"** Chenle asked Jisung, teasing him.

 **"I'm not!"** Said Jisung, in denial.

And then the roller coaster finally started to move slowly upward.

 **"Woooh! Papa, Dada, this is cool!"** Han shouted.

 _This is for kids. This is for kids._ Jisung chanted in his mind while Chenle was looking at him— trying not to laugh because of Jisung's expression.

 **"Mister, make this fasterrrr!"** Said Han when the roller coaster started to speed up. He even put his hands up in the air.

Han kept on shouting, he's enjoying the ride. Chenle was just chilling at his seat, this ride was nothing for him because it was not that fast as it was made for kids, and then there's Jisung who's holding the safety bar so tight, his expression was blank and he's getting pale.

When the roller coaster finally stopped Han was still not contented. **"That's it?"**

 **"Yes, baby. That's it,"** Chenle replied then he held his son's hand.

 **"Are you okay?"** Chenle asked Jisung who's sweating. Jisung's legs were also shaking.

 **"Dada, you scared?"** Han asked his Dada.

Jisung shook his head then he sat at the bench near them to catch his breath. He did not think that a roller coaster made for kids was that fast.

 **"Han, wait here and be with your Dada. I'll just buy a bottled water,"** said Chenle to Han, it looked like Jisung's going to faint because of that ride.

Han nodded at his Papa.

 **"Dada, you okay?"** Han asked Jisung when Chenle left then he cupped his father's face. **"It's not even that good though."**

 **"Let's not ride that again, okay?"** Said Jisung to Han.

Even though Han wanted to ride it again, he nodded at his father.

 **"Let's just ride the ship!"** Han suggested. **"I saw mister pirate there!"**

 **"Ship? What ship?"** Jisung asked when he finally catches his breath.

 **"There!"** Said Han, then he pointed at the vikings. It was small and it's obviously made for kids like the roller coaster. But after Jisung experienced the roller coaster he did not believe that the vikings were for kids, too.

 _Oh, shit._ Jisung cussed at his mind. _After roller coaster, now the vikings._

 **"Are you okay now?"** Chenle asked then he handed the bottled water to Jisung.

 **"Thanks,"** Jisung accepted the water then he drank it. **"I'm okay now."**

 **"I can't believe you went pale because of that,"** said Chenle. **"It's just like a car ride. It's not even that fast."**

Han nodded in agreement to his papa's statement. **"It's just like a fast car, Dada!"**

Jisung did not reply to his boyfriend and his son. He couldn't say anything. The roller coaster exhausted him.

 **"Papa, let's go to the ship!"** Said Han, then he pointed at the vikings.

 **"Okay, okay,"** said Chenle. **"But it's just the two of us. Your Dada might faint there."**

 **"I'm not gonna faint there!"** Said Jisung, in denial again. He finally regained his energy.

 **"Are you sure, Dada?"** Said Han who did not believe his father.

 **"I am!"** Said Jisung.

 **"Then let's go there!"** Said Han then pulled his parents' arms to go there.

But sadly, Han couldn't ride it. He did not pass the height requirement, he's too small for it. Jisung was celebrating inside.

 **"I'll back here next year,"** said Han, he's sulky at the ride operator because he did not let him ride the ship.

 _I will never forget you, mister._ Han thought, referring to the vikings operator.

 **"Do you wanna try the claw machine?"** Jisung asked Han, trying to lift up his son's mood.

 **"Claw machine?"** Han asked.

 **"You'll try to get stuffed toys there,"** said Chenle.

Han's expressions brightened when he heard the word stuffed toy. **"Let's get a lot of stuff toys! I want animals!"**

They went to the aisle full of claw machines. There are claw machines with cars, stuffed animals, stuffed bears, and key chains in different sizes.

 **"Let's save mister dog!"** Said Han when he saw the claw machine full of stuffed animals.

 **"Do you wanna try it?"** Chenle asked his son. Han nodded. Chenle carried him to sit at the chair since he couldn't reach the claw machine.

" **Why is it not moving?"** Han asked when he tried to control the controllers.

 **"We'll have to insert tokens first,"** said Jisung then he inserted three tokens at the token slot.

Chenle and Jisung let Han play the claw machine.

 **"We'll save mister dog first,"** Han murmured, eyes on the dog stuffed toy as he controlled the controllers.

" **Why is this not getting him?** " Han asked, disappointed when the time's out. He did not get his mister dog. **"Can I try again, Dada?"**

Jisung nodded as he inserted another set of tokens and let Han catch the dog stuffed toy. But like his first attempt, Han still couldn't get it.

 **"Dada, can you play this?"** He asked Jisung. **"He doesn't want me to catch it."**

Jisung chuckled as he nodded at his son. _Now you experience the disappointment caused by this thing._

Jisung inserted another set of tokens for him to get Han's dog stuffed toy but like Han, he did not get it. Then he tried again, and again, and again, and again but he still failed.

 **"Chenle, can you do this?"** Jisung asked. He gave up at getting that dog.

The claw machine was just eating all their tokens. Jisung and Han were both frustrated.

 **"Of course,"** said Chenle confidently and Jisung gave him all of their tokens in his pocket. But just like Han and Jisung, he did not get any stuffed animals.

 **"How much is this? Can we just buy this?"** Chenle asked, frustrated.

 **"No, no, no,"** said Han. **"We should catch it!"**

The three of them spend hours at the claw machine trying to get a single stuffed toy. After hours, they finally got two. One dog stuffed toy and one bunny stuffed toy.

The three of them decided to go home and eat dinner there. Han and Jisung preferred Chenle's food.

When they got to their house, they saw a car parked in front of their house.

 **"Is that Ooncle Na, Ooncle No, and Ooncle Jun's car?"** Han asked when he saw the car.

 **"That's not their car, baby,"** said Jisung.

The three got out of the car and they finally saw the owner of the car.

Jisung and Chenle were both stunned from their places while Han was wondering why his parents were not moving and why the two of them looked shocked.

 **"** **Mama** **... Papa..."** Chenle muttered.


	16. fifteen

Mr. Zhong and Mrs. Zhong were sitting on the couch and Jisung was sitting on the couch across from them while Chenle was in the bedroom putting, Han to sleep before he and Jisung talks to his parents. He didn't want Han to hear everything his parents were going to say in case they were planning to say some things they didn't wanna hear. Chenle was not comfortable with them being in here. He actually didn't want them inside the house, but as a sign of respect because they are his parents, they let them in.

Mr. Zhong has an austere look in his face and Mrs. Zhong has a stern face, both were sitting straight and they are wearing clean and intimidating clothes, and they looking straight at Jisung's whose hands were fidgeting because of nervousness.

This was not Jisung's first time to see them and sat in the same area with them. This was his second time. The first time they met and talked was four years ago and it wasn't very well, Mr. Zhong and Mrs. Zhong belittled him. They said straight to his face before that they didn't want him for their son and they couldn't accept their relationship— they wanted a female for Chenle, not a male. Chenle defended him that night, of course, but it still was not a good experience for the both of them. It's somehow traumatic.

 **"How... How old is he?"** Mrs. Zhong asked in an authoritative tone, referring to Han. This is their first time seeing their grandson. They did not know what he looks because they did not see even a photo of him.

 **"H-he's three,"** Jisung answered, stuttering.

" **What's his name?"** Mr. Zhong asked.

 **"Han,"** Jisung answered in a low voice. He wants Chenle to get out of the room and join him in the living room.

Mrs. and Mr. Zhong were the main reason why Chenle left them before and seeing them here gave Jisung anxiety, especially now that they were asking questions about Han.

Chenle told him that his parents still didn't accept their relationship and they just let Chenle go and be with him after three years. Chenle also told him that they let him go because he made his own money now and he didn't rely on neither their money nor power anymore.

Jisung did not have any single idea why they were here. Couldn't it be because they want Chenle away from him and Han again? Jisung hoped that that's not the case.

They heard the door clicked. It came from the bedroom. Jisung immediately looked at Chenle who just came out of the bedroom who successfully put Han to sleep.

Han asked a lot of questions but Chenle couldn't answer it. Han asked who are these two people, and Chenle couldn't say that they were his parents and Han's grandparents. It's like there's something blocking the words to come out of his mouth. He promised Han that they would tell everything to him tomorrow morning because Han knew that would not let go of this topic easily.

He saw his parents sitting at the couch, looking seriously at him the moment he came out of the room while Jisung looked at him like a lost puppy. He felt sorry that he left Jisung alone there with his parents.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Chenle asked seriously to his parents. He did not show that he was intimidated by them. He had to show that he was not afraid of them.

He sat on the beside Jisung on the couch and Jisung immediately held his hand tightly.

 **"We just come here to check on to you,"** Mr. Zhong replied. **"It looks like you're doing fine here."**

 **"I am,"** said Chenle.

 **"Cut all this nonsense. Why are you here?"** Chenle asked. He did not believe that his parents were here just to check on him. His parents would never do that. They never would never fly here from China just to check him here.

It was long silence between the four of them. Chenle's parents did answer him and they just stare at him and Jisung, but after almost a minute Mrs. Zhong released a long sigh.

 **"We... We miss you,"** said Mrs. Zhong. After what she and his husband did to their son three years ago, they did not see Chenle again. Even though Chenle did not leave China, he lived alone there. But what hurts her more was her son became distant to them. Chenle only came to their house if they called him, but he did not speak nor look at them, not even once. Chenle resented them after they took him away from Jisung and their child.

When Chenle informed them that he could live on his own and make his own money, they let him go not because it's what they agreed to, but it's what their son wanted. They realized that their son really loved Jisung and Jisung also loved their son. It took them three years to realize that.

 **"Miss me? Really?"** Chenle asked. He did not believe that these words came from his mother's mouth— his mother who only focused on making him a perfect son since he was a kid because as an only son he couldn't bring disgrace to their family name.

Mr. Zhong look down, somewhat embarrassed because of what they did before. He and his wife were both sorry for what they did to their son.

 **"We realized that we did was wrong. We thought it was the right thing to do because we only wanted what's good for you and we thought that you will be better without them, that they are a hindrance to you. But..."** Mrs. Zhong stops to breath deeply. **"But we realized that you are growing away from us. You did not even look at us, not even once when you got back home. We're too busy to realize that we are controlling your life too much that we're becoming bad parents. We realized that we should not control it because your life is yours."**

 **"We are sorry for what we did to you... And to Jisung,"** said Mr. Zhong. **"We are trying to accept your relationship and your family... for you. We cannot bear being away from you any longer. We're sorry that we realized it just now."**

 **"I hope you can still accept us as your parents, Chenle,"** said Mrs. Zhong.

 **"Of course I will accept you,"** said Chenle, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. After three years, his parents finally accepted his relationship with Jisung and their family. Chenle couldn't wish for more, this was his dream and he waited and prayed for three years for this to happen. Words couldn't explain how happy Chenle and Jisung right now. **"Thank you, Mama, Papa."**

THREE MONTHS HAD passed. The auditorium was full of graduating students wearing their green and white graduation gowns and their dark green graduation cap. All of the graduating students were sitting on the first floor of the auditorium, the first row of chairs were full of professors, while the parents and guests were sitting in the balcony of the auditorium to watch their loved ones graduate.

 **"Look! I saw Dada!"** Said Han, jumping from excitement when he saw his Dada Jisung sitting on the first floor. He was at the rail of the balcony peeking to see his Dada.

 **"Be careful, you might fall,"** said Chenle, holding his son tightly.

 **"Dada! Dada!"** Han shouted, but Jisung couldn't hear him because he was too far from them and the whole auditorium was still noisy due to students, professors, parents, and guests talking to each other.

 **"Han, your Dada can't hear you. Come sit here,"** said Mrs. Park as she tapped the vacant seat between her chair and Chenle's chair.

Han pouted and sat beside his grandma. **"Why can't Dada hear me?"**

 **"Because it's too noisy right now,"** said Chenle that made Han pout more. Han even crossed his arms.

Jisung's parents flew here from the U.S. two days ago to attend their son's graduation and so did Chenle's parents. Last night the two families had dinner together, it was fun and relaxing. All of them enjoyed the dinner.

The ceremony started and it lasted for two hours. Chenle saw Jisung's eyes closed and his head slightly down, it looked like he was sleeping. Chenle was not surprised anymore that Jisung fell asleep at his own graduation ceremony.

 **"Why did you sleep there?"** Chenle asked Jisung after the ceremony ended and Jisung finally have his diploma in his hands. Jisung's classmates and schoolmates ware crying because after four years they are parting their ways and then there's Jisung who just woke up.

 **"I'll still graduate even if I sleep,"** said Jisung, making an excuse. He fell asleep because the chairman and other professors spend hours of talking from the stage and he's too tired to listen, so, he fell asleep.

Chenle just glared at Jisung who's busy changing his clothes.

They were in their hotel room now. Jisung parents' and his parents' planned this, that after graduation they would stay at a hotel for two days for a little staycation. Han was with his grandparents now at the hotel's restaurant, they were waiting for Chenle and Jisung to come down there.

Chenle felt Jisung's arms around his waist.

 **"You know I'm not good with surprises and fancy stuffs, right? So, I'm asking you straight since I already graduated,"** Said Jisung from behind. Jisung didn't let him turn and face him.

Chenle felt like he knew what would Jisung ask him. He already had a haunch.

 **"Will you marry me?"** Asked Jisung, wrapping his arms tightly around Chenle's waist and placing his chin on Chenle's shoulder.

 **"Of course, I will marry you,"** Chenle answered without any hesitation. He unlocked Jisung's arms around him and faced him.

 **"Then, can we have our honeymoon in advance?"** Jisung asked with a sheepish smile.

Chenle hit Jisung's arms. **"You pervert. Is the marriage you really want or the honeymoon?"**

 **"I want both, of course,"** Jisung answered. **"I'm just asking if we can have our honeymoon in advance since we are already at a hotel and Han is with his grandparents."**

Chenle thought for a few seconds. They rarely have time alone because of Han, it's not that they didn't want their son with them because they enjoyed him being with them, but ever since they got back together they did not have time alone.

 **"Fine, let's do it,"** Chenle answered. **"Our parents will surely take care of Han and they'll probably let him sleep with them tonight."**

 **"I love you,"** said Jisung as he smiled then started to kiss Chenle softly.

 **"I love you, too,"** said Chenle between the kisses.

_\- end -_

_You can check my other nct fanfics by visiting my_ _profile_ _. Thank you for reading this until the end!_


	17. Special Chapter 1: After Honeymoon

The 4-year-old Han immediately run towards his parents' bedroom the moment he woke up. Today was the day that his parents came home from their honeymoon.

 **"Dada!"** Han shouted as he jumped to the bed. Jisung immediately hugged his son.

Chenle was still in the bathroom, cleaning himself. Jisung and Chenle just came back home an hour ago.

 **"How's the two weeks without us?"** Jisung asked Han.

After a year-long engagement, Jisung and Chenle finally got married two weeks ago and they spend their two weeks honeymoon in Europe. Han stayed with his grandparents while his parents were away. Chenle's parents wanted them to have a month-long honeymoon, but they couldn't do that because of Han. They couldn't leave their son for too long.

During their first three days of honeymoon, Chenle almost couldn't walk and it's Jisung's fault. Jisung even rushed him to the hospital there because he was worried about Chenle. The doctor gave Chenle some pills to drink to lessen the pain and they told them to stop doing _it_ for a week for Chenle to heal. Because of that, they spent their honeymoon looking at tourist attractions there and cuddling while watching movies in their hotel room.

 **"Grandma and Grandpa took me to a farm! We ride the horse! It was this biiiig,"** Han told him as he motioned his hands in the air showing how big the horse was. Han's grandparents, Jisung's parents, took him in the province for two days to experience the rural life since Han lived his life in the city and he never had been to a province before, and it looked like he enjoyed very much the province life.

 **"And also, Jaejoon and Jaejin grow taller!"** Han told him, referring to the two sons of Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. **"And Rena still looks like a boy. Is she really a girl?"**

Jisung chuckled from Han's question, **"Of course, Rena is a girl."**

The trio got married last year, two months after Jisung proposed to Chenle. After a month of marriage, they had triplets, two boys and a girl: The eldest Jaejoon, the middle child Jaejin, and the youngest and the only girl Rena. Even though Rena was the girl among the three, she had less hair and shorter hair than her two brothers, that's why people always mistook her as a boy. That's why the Jaemin and Renjun always made Rena wear dress and headbands, Jeno even made a shirt with a print that says _'I am a girl, not a boy'_ written in it.

The triplets were now three months old and Han enjoyed being an older brother to them, he liked babysitting the triplets which made Jisung and Chenle thought if they should have another child.

Han and Jisung heard the door of the bathroom opened and it showed Chenle who's wearing a new set of clothes and his hair slightly wet.

 **"Papa!"** Said Han, then he ran towards Chenle. Chenle immediately carried him and Han snuck his face to Chenle's neck. **"I miss you, Papa."**

 **"You missed Papa but you don't miss your Dada?"** Said Jisung, acting sulky to Han because he didn't say that he also missed Jisung.

Han glared at his Dada, **"I missed you, too, but I missed Papa more."**

 **"I missed you, too, Han,"** said Chenle to his son that made Han snuck to Chenle's neck even more.

 **"Your Dada is sulky now. Go to him and hug him, too,"** Chenle whispered to Han because Jisung was being sulky to his son.

 **"I'm just acting like this,"** Han whispered. **"It's nice to tease Dada."**

Chenle chuckled because of Han's reply. Han really liked to tease Jisung until Jisung became sulky. He couldn't blame Han for it though, Jisung being sulky was so funny.

 **"Go to him now,"** Chenle whispered back. **"Don't let him be sulky for too long."**

 **"Fine,"** Han replied.

Han tried not to smile and put on a serious face as he walked towards his Dada, but while he was climbing up to the bed, he suddenly burst into laughter because of Jisung's sulky face.

 **"Dada, you're too funny!"** Han laughed.

Jisung glared at his son, **"What's funny?"**

 **"You being like this,"** said Han as he tried to copy Jisung's facial expression.

 **"Ah, so it's funny?"** Jisung asked Han as he sat on the bed properly, preparing to tickle Han.

Han nodded as he laugh hard while holding his stomach that's been hurting from laughing too hard.

 **"Then I'll make you laugh more,"** said Jisung as he tickles Han.

Han immediately ran away from Jisung and went to Chenle to save him from his Dada.

 **"Papa, help me! Save me! Save me!"** Han said as he laughed while running away from Jisung.

 **"No, you're Papa won't save you,"** said Jisung as he followed Han who's running all around the whole room.

 **"If I save you, your Dada will tickle me, too. You know how ticklish we are, Han,"** said Chenle who's laughing from what he's seeing. Han inherited his ticklishness. Just a small poke or touch the two of them would immediately laugh.

Chenle heard the doorbell rang, so, he went out of the room, leaving the two who's busy running and playing around.

When he opened the door he saw a woman standing. It was Lami. He haven't seen her for a year. The last time he saw her was during Jisung's graduation, but she did not approach them. Jisung did not even invite her to their wedding. Lami now had a shorter hair and bangs that suited her better than her long hairstyle before. She became prettier.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Chenle asked. He did not know how Lami found out about their new house. They moved in here a month before he and Jisung got married.

 **"I know it's late but congratulations on your wedding,"** said Lami with a smile.

" **I just came here to say that I already moved on from Jisung and also to apologize for what I did before. I know it's late but I'm sorry. I realized that what I did was do selfish and wrong,"** said Lami.

 **"So, goodbye. Just say to Jisung that I stopped by to apologize,"** said Lami as she walked away and went into her car.

Chenle and Jisung did not hold grudges against her, but she still came to apologize even if it's one year late.

Late or not, there's nothing wrong with a proper closure, right? It's still closure.


	18. Special Chapter 2: High School Sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened a year before Han was born.

The 17-year-old Jisung was looking bored at the papers, books, and notebooks in front of him. His head felt so light. He felt like he would fall asleep any moment from now.

He was at the library that was currently crowded with students that had been studying since morning until now because the midterm exam would finally start next week, and every student was busy studying, reviewing their past lessons, and doing their last requirement to submit to their professors.

Chenle, who was sitting across from him, gently tapped the table to get Jisung's attention and for Jisung to avoid falling asleep. He had to do it gently or else the librarian would kick them out of the library for being loud.

 **"Jisung, wake up! Review your lessons now,"** said Chenle as he snapped his fingers.

 **"I can't review anymore. I feel like my brain will explode!"** Jisung complained.

 **"But you have to. The midterm exam will be next week,"** said Chenle as he organize Jisung's reviewer which Chenle made. He knew that Jisung would not review if he did not make a reviewer and if he did not force Jisung to review.

 **"This is too much for my brain,"** said Jisung then he pouted. **"I have been reviewing for days already."**

Since this week had started, Chenle made him read and review his lessons too much to the point that he didn't have any time to play mobile and computer games, because the moment he got home, he immediately fell asleep to his bed. He was too exhausted to play.

Chenle looked at Jisung worriedly, thinking that maybe he pushed Jisung on studying too much.

Chenle heaved a sigh as he fix Jisung's papers, notebooks, and books at their table. **"Fine, you can rest today."**

Jisung's eyes widened at what Chenle said. **"Really?"**

Chenle nodded, **"But you have to review tomorrow, you promise?"**

Jisung nodded immediately in delight, **"I will!"**

 **"Just play on your phone while I review,"** said Chenle and his attention went back to reading and memorizing the reviewer he made last week.

Procrastinating did not exist in Chenle's vocabulary. If he had time, he would do the requirements given to them and everything he has to do. He didn't like procrastinating, he felt like whenever he procrastinates, all of the outcome was not perfect and it was always lacking something that he always regrets at the end.

Jisung who's now happy to have his own time immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket and plugged his earphones on. He, then, listened to music as he stared at Chenle who's focused on reviewing. He'd just play games later, right now, he just wanted to stare at his boyfriend and appreciate his beauty.

 **"Why are you still reviewing? Isn't it unfair that I'm relaxing and you are still studying?"** Asked Jisung.

Chenle looked at him and shook his head, **"Why would it be unfair? I always like studying, I did not find this tiring."**

 **"And also, do you remember what our school chairman said during the general assembly? We should embody grit through hard work and experience, and you'll gain a positive outlook in life; which means that you should change the way you see studying, if you enjoy it then you won't have trouble learning,"** said Chenle with a touch of asperity as he looked at Jisung.

 **"How can you remember all of that?"** Jisung asked. Chenle's memory was really something, he couldn't even remember what he just ate yesterday, but Chenle remembered what the school chairman said months ago.

 **"Because I listen, Jisung,"** Chenle answered.

Jisung pouted. He listened to the same speech, too, but he couldn't remember any of it.

Jisung, then, wearily play mobile games on his phone while Chenle continued on reviewing his notes. But as time passes by, Jisung got bored on playing mobile games and he decided to sit beside Chenle who did not even flinch when he moved beside him.

Jisung grabbed Chenle's free hand and started to hold it and press it gently as the older review his notes. Chenle took a glimpse of Jisung for a second and came back to review immediately, he just let Jisung do what he wants as long as he would not disturb him at reviewing. He already used to Jisung holding his hand and pressing it.

Jisung, then, rested his head on Chenle's shoulders, humming lowly as he kept on pressing the older's soft palm.

Chenle stared at Jisung as he dropped the paper he was reading on the table, deciding what to do with the younger. He, then, fixed his papers, notebooks, and books.

 **"Why are you tidying up?"** Asked Jisung at Chenle.

 **"Let's stop reviewing for today,"** said Chenle. **"We all need a break, don't we?"**

Chenle thought that maybe they should take a break today and let themselves be with each other for today. They have been reviewing for weeks already and he thinks that they deserve a break in the midst of reviewing especially Jisung. They are always together but they're not affectionate to each other like they used to because of studying so hard, every time Jisung tried to be touchy he would ignore it to keep his focus on reviewing.

The two lovers put everything inside their bag and went out of the school. The two walked continuously on the sidewalk as they still haven't decided where they should go until they see a big establishment. It was an arcade.

 **"Should we go there?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung nodded, **"Let's see what they have."**

There was a poster pasted at the glass front door, it says that the arcade would have 25% on selling tokens since today is their 2nd year anniversary. How come they did not know this arcade exist around the university's vicinity?

They two entered and bought hundred of tokens. The arcade was not crowded yet was also not that handful— the population inside the arcade was just right for everyone to enjoy the games and activities there.

 **"Let's go there first!"** Said Jisung as he pointed at the Dance Dance Revolution Machine. **"Let's compete with each other."**

 **"Call,"** said Chenle, feeling confidently competitive. **"But we should have a bet."**

 **"What bet?"** Asked Jisung.

 **"Whoever loses will pay for dinner tonight,"** said Chenle. He was confident that he would beat Jisung, even though he haven't seen the younger play this game.

 **"Game! But don't cry if you lose,"** said Jisung confidently. He's been playing this game since he was a child and he was confident in beating Chenle.

 **"Let's play on difficult mode,"** said Chenle after Jisung inserted the token, then the younger clicked on the difficult mode and the two started on stepping into the colored arrows at the floor. Since it was set in difficult mode, it was faster and Chenle was already catching his breath while Jisung seemed to enjoy it.

 **"Let's do it for three more rounds,"** said Chenle after they got done, panting. He lost in the very first round.

 **"You can't accept that you lose?"** Asked Jisung, teasing.

 **"Ha! I just let you win,"** said Chenle who couldn't accept that he lost to the younger.

 **"Fine, let's do it again,"** said Jisung, then he inserted another token at the token slot and they started to play again.

Chenle frustratedly marched away from the machine after three rounds. He lost all the three rounds and he solely blames the machine for it. Jisung couldn't be this good at playing that game! He always got the highest score when he plays it before, yet when he played it with Jisung he lose.

Jisung hopped on him and hugged him from behind.

 **"Don't be sulky. I'll pay for our dinner tonight,"** said Jisung to the older.

 **"But I lose,"** said Chenle.

 **"I know but I still won't let you pay for it. You treat me every time, so let me pay for this once,"** said Jisung to the older, hoping that it would cheer Chenle up.

**"The arcade will have a fireworks show five minutes from now to celebrate its 2nd year anniversary. Our dear customers, please go to the rooftop of the arcade to witness it. Our staff will assist you along the way."**

The two heard an announcement from the speaker and the crowd started to go to the left side of the arcade, where four of the arcade staff were assisting the customers to go to the rooftop.

 **"Let's watch the show,"** said Jisung holding Chenle's hand and pulling the older, who was still slightly sulky, up to the rooftop.

The two sat on one of the chairs provided by the arcade along with the other customer and the two of them stared at the deep blue sky.

 **"I love you,"** said Jisung as he held Chenle's hand and then he kissed the back of its palm.

 **"I love you too,"** Chenle replied then he rested his head on the younger's should. He was not sulky anymore, he realized that it was so childish of him to be sulky over a game.

Then the fireworks started, it showed various colors of firecrackers and various images of things like a rose. The other customers put out their phones and took a video of the fireworks while Chenle and Jisung was just staring at it.

 **"Woah, it's beautiful,"** said Chenle as he stared at the fireworks in the sky. This was not his first time to witness a firework show, but fireworks really never failed to amaze him.

 **"It is,"** said Jisung as he stared at the older who's not aware that Jisung was looking at him. He realized that Chenle was much more beautiful and captivating than all these firecrackers.

Jisung realized that he would never love someone as how he loves Chenle now. He only wanted Chenle in his life. He would do anything to be with him and he would keep Chenle with him forever.


	19. Special Chapter 3: Annoying You (Han Special)

The 18-year-old Han was walking slowly to go to school. He placed his palm on his mouth as he yawned, he was still sleepy but he had to go to his school, or else his Papa Chenle would keep on nagging him for the whole day and might confiscate his new game console. He stayed up all night because he played his newly bought game console that his Dada Jisung bought for him for his 18th birthday last week.

He's already late for his class, but he wouldn't budge to move faster and run to school. Han thought that why would he exert an effort on running and panicking to go to school if would still be late, that's why he's walking on a normal speed.

The moment that Han arrived at school, it was already on their second period. Han entered the room calmly as the teacher was not yet there.

 **"Why're you late?"** His seatmate asked him.

 **"I played my new game console,"** Han answered, smiling widely.

Then he felt someone threw something at him, then he looked at the floor, it was a paper ball. He looked at the back to see who threw the paper at him and there he saw the guy who annoyed him the most.

_Lee Haesung._

Haesung really never failed to annoy him.

 **"What do you want?"** Han asked loudly at the lad.

 **"The good Han is late today,"** said Haesung, ignoring Han's question. **"Is it a miracle or maybe you're starting to rebel?"**

Han gritted his teeth as he glared at Haesung.

They are childhood friends, he was the son of his Uncle Mark and Uncle Donghyuck, but when Han and his family moved to a new house after his parents got married when he was four years old, he and Haesung lost contact completely. They met again five years ago, when they were in Grade 7. Han found out that Haesung's family moved into their subdivision and they live a couple street away from them, but their friendship also changed. Haesung teases him a lot which annoyed Han. Han still clearly remembered that he used to kiss Haesung when they were young, but the Haesung he kissed before was too different to the Haesung he know now, he was long gone.

Han ignored Haesung and went back to face the blackboard when the teacher for their second subject finally arrived. He was already on his last year of high school, that's why the requirements and the things they have to submit kept on piling up. He's always busy and the teachers didn't seem to notice that they already have lots to do and they just keep on giving them requirements.

 **"Okay, now, listen. You will read a short story and you will answer questions after. This is gonna be a pair work and I've already made a list of pairs last night,"** said Ms. Shin, their language proficiency teacher, she's still young and currently in mid-twenties. A lot of Han's fellow classmate have a huge crush on because she was also a beauty. **"Sit beside your partner after a called your name."**

 **"Kim Sungkyung and Ko Goeun,"** Ms. Shin started calling each pair, and his fellow classmate starts to stand up from their seat and get their back to sit beside their partner.

 **"Park Han and Lee Haesung,"** said Ms. Shin loudly.

Han's eyes widened. _Did I hear her right?"_

Han looked back at Haesung who was now smiling sheepishly at him.

Han, then, raised his hands. **"Miss! Can I change my partner?"**

Ms. Shin looked at him, **"No. You have to cooperate and work with your partner. If Haesung doesn't want to help then tell me and I'll deduct it to his points, also same with you, Haesung, if Han doesn't cooperate."**

Han sighed in disbelief. What an unlucky day. Among 26 of them, why does it have to Haesung?! He could work with anyone but Haesung!

Han then heard the chair beside him move and he saw Haesung placing his bag at the side hook of the desk and sat beside him.

**"What's up, partner?"**

Han ignored Haesung with a frown in his face and then he looked at the blackboard, waiting for Ms. Shin to give them the short story they have to read together.

Haesung just chuckled at Han's reaction, he really enjoyed seeing Han pissed. For Haesung, the pissed Han is the best Han. He can see the lad's hidden cuteness if he was pissed which others fail to see. Han was famous, not just in their class but in their whole, he was smart and handsome which made a lot of girls and boys adore him including Haesung. But Haesung lacked on expressing himself to Han other than annoying him, he didn't know what to do to let Han know that he likes him, so he just tease him.

 **"What? Is this really a short story?!"** Haesung asked when they finally received the paper with the short story printed on it. **"It's so long!"**

It was a 10-page short bond paper with 12 font size. Haesung doesn't like reading that much, so this was a lot for him to take.

Han shook his head, **"It is a short story. A short story doesn't mean that it has to have a few words or paragraphs. It is a short story because it doesn't have chapters like the one in novels and you can finish it in one sitting."**

 **"Blah, blah, blah, whatever,"** said Haesung, ignoring Han's words and he scanned the paper. He felt like his head would hurt by reading this, too many words means too many to absorb.

 **"Read it first then I'll read it after you,"** said Han.

 **"What you should read it first. You're the smart one among the two of us,"** said Haesung, handing the paper to Han.

Han refused to accept the paper. **"You're the one who needs to read it, and besides I'm a fast reader, so I can manage."**

Haesung sighed and stared at the paper before he convinced himself to read it. After a whopping 30 minutes, Haesung was finally done reading it. He's not sure if he truly absorbed everything and understands the story, if he didn't he'll just leave this to Han's hand.

 **"I'm done now,"** said Haesung and he handed the paper to Han. Han silently accepted the paper without looking and read it quietly.

Han wasn't aware that while he was reading it, Haesung kept on glimpsing at him.

 _How can someone be this handsome while reading?_ Haesung asked himself as he took a glimpse of Han once again.

Haesung wanted to praise for being handsome but a different set of words came out to his mouth, **"What skin products do you use?"**

Han stopped at reading and he looked at Han with his forehead creased. Confused.

 **"I wanna avoid using it because I may become ugly like you,"** said Haesung fast because he panicked when Han suddenly looked at him.

Han did not answer and looked back to the paper to read it, **"Tss."**

 _Oh, shit, this mouth is really no good!_ Haesung nagged himself.

After the whole class was finally done reading, Ms. Shin finally gave them the questions they have to answer.

Han and Haesung answered it silently in a short time and it went quite well. Haesung did not talk that much unless asked Han him questions regarding the activity they did, he's afraid that he might say something bad again to Han. But haven't he used to it already? For all these years, these kinds of words came out of his mouth instead of praising Han.

After three more subjects, the class for today was finally done. Han saw Jaejoon waiting outside of his classroom for him, he was one of his Uncle Jeno, Uncle Jaemin, and Uncle Renjun's children and he was closest to him. Jaejoon, Jaejin, and Rena are currently in their 9th Grade but they go on three different classes.

The moment that Han went out of the room, Jaejoon immediately hug him.

 **"Did you wait for too long?"** Han asked Jaejoon. Unaware of Haesung glaring at him and Jaejoon from behind.

Jaejoon shook his head, **"Just for five minutes."**

 **"Oh, so the good Han is preying on a kid,"** said Haesung loudly, he's aware of Han and Jaejoon's 4-year age gap. **"Do you like kids that much to flirt with a kid?"**

Han clenched his fist and glared at Haesung who was walking towards him.

 **"I'm not a kid!"** Said Jaejoon loudly.

 **"Shut up, kid. I'm not talking to you,"** said Haesung, and Jaejoon glared at him.

**"Should I guess what genre you watch on p*rn? Maybe lolita since you like—"**

Han, then, grabbed Haesung by his shirt's collar making the lad stop from talking. He couldn't take Haesung's teasing anymore. Han found it below the belt and very rude. He can endure Haesung's teasing, but he doesn't want Jaejoon to be teased too.

Instead of being afraid, Haesung smirked. **"What now?"**

 **"If you annoy me one more time I'll kiss you,"** Han threatened Haesung, thinking that the lad would finally stop because he's straight and he didn't want to be kissed by a fellow guy.

 **"Then kiss me,"** said Haesung bravely.

_Uh-oh, my threat went wrong._

Han let go of Haesung's collar, he didn't want to kiss him.

 **"What? Are you a pussy now?"** Haesung teased him once again and leaned closer to the lad.

 **"Do it like you mean it,"** said Haesung and he cupped Han's cheeks and pressed his lips against Han in front of Jaejoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
